Troubled Waters: A Shadow of Doubt
by darkforest214
Summary: A romantic tale with twists and turns Fred and George involved with a Fred and Angelina ship. Follow the teens and their hormones in this adventure... R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (1 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**This is a part of my DoaH series. It basically takes place during Harry's sixth year, but without any of the upcoming HBP stuff or the left over drama from OotP. This story actually started out as a role play. I was really bored one day and there was nobody else on the board, I play Fred and George so I decided to have a little fun. It just grew from there…

* * *

Unfortunately for Fred and George they found themselves back at Hogwarts after their disappearing act in their 7th year. Their mother was furious with them and threatened to disown them like their father had disowned Percy unless they went back to school to finish out their 7th year. So the twins left Lee Jordan in charge of their store (sometimes sneaking out of school on the weekends to visit) and returned to Hogwarts. Their mother was the only person they feared and quiet frankly they didn't want to be on the wrong side and feel her wrath. After making the arrangements with Dumbledore they found themselves back in the Gryffindor common room (to Hermione's dismay) and decided to make their second time around even better than the first. They even got to keep their Quidditch positions!

* * *

Fred looked out a window in the Gryffindor common room one crisp November evening. He recognized his twin's bright red head down by the lake, but he couldn't tell who he was with. _Probably some girl _he thought jokingly to himself.

Trying to get a better view, Fred went upstairs to the Boys' Dormitories when the two moved out of his sight, but he realized that going higher up wouldn't help. He'd have to go outside to find out exactly who the girl was.

He had just left the common room when he ran into George. "Where are you going?" asked George.

"I...uh...I was coming to find you," said Fred, after all it was partially the truth.

"Really? Why?"

"I...uh... I don't really remember" Fred lied.

"I'll be in the common room if you need me," said George, giving Fred an odd look before he entered the room through the portrait hole.

"Wait, George, where were you just now? I thought I saw you down by the Lake with some girl." Fred asked following him into the common room.

"What does it matter where I was, Fred? It's a big school, I could have been anywhere," answered George.

"Exactly!" said Fred sarcastically as he followed George into the common room.

George let out a sigh, "Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Can _I_ keep a secret? I think you forget who you're dealing with…" said Fred.

"Fine…" said George before telling him all about 'Her.'

"Now if you don't mind, I have to go meet her…" said George, once he finished telling Fred.

"You were just talking to her… Wait, two months already and you never told me! You sneaky little git!" Fred laughed.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice anything," said George.

"I was starting to get suspicious…"

"Right," said George, rolling his eyes.

"What! I was…" said Fred indignantly.

"I believe you," said George sarcastically.

"Fine…"

"If you don't mind, I'm late," said George as he turned to go.

"I'll follow and keep a look out…" Fred suggested.

"You want to meet her, don't you?" said George.

"Please?"

"Fine…"

"Thanks," Fred smiled triumphantly.

"Just stay out of sight at first," said George. "There's something I have to give to her ."

"Oh? A present? How sweet…" Fred teased.

"Do you want to come or not?"

"Right…Sorry," mumbled Fred.

George led the way to the Entrance Hall, he then looked out the main entrance to make sure the coast was clear before stepping outside. Fred stayed behind in the door way and watched as George headed out towards the lake again. He could see the girl and for a brief second he thought he recognized her.

As Fred was too busy watching George and the girl to keep a sharp look out, so he didn't notice Filch was behind him until he grabbed Fred by the shoulder.

"What are you up to?" snarled Filch.

"I was just—"

"Pulling some prank no doubt, or causing trouble of some sort. Come on, you won't be stinking up my halls today," said Filch as he started to lead Fred away, but then he stopped. "Wait a minute. Where's the other one?"

"He's—"

"Never mind boy, I see him, can't miss that red head," snarled Filch. As he stood there watching George he saw him reach into his pocket and hand something to the girl. "So, you're keeping a look out while he gives out your grubby products," Filch accused him.

"I'm not up to _anything,_" Fred insisted.

"Come on boy, I'll deal with your twin later," said Filch as he led Fred inside.

* * *

Down by the edge of the lake, George looked up in time to see Fred's red head disappear inside, closely followed by Filch, he then turned to the girl and said. "I think Fred just got caught."

"What?" she asked, looking a bit confused.

"He saw me with you and started asking questions, so I told him. Don't worry though, he can be trusted…" said George. "I told him he could meet you if he stayed behind for a while, but he just got dragged off by Filch."

"I better go, and so should you," the girl said to George, "before Filch comes back."

"Good thinking, I'll see you later, right?" asked George.

"Of course you will," she said with a sweet yet sly smile.

"Wait, where will we meet up again?" George asked as she turned to go.

"I'll come to you," she said with a mischievous grin.

George waited ten minutes before heading back inside. But no sooner had he stepped in the doorway Filch was standing there, one hand was on the shoulder of his "lady friend."

"I already caught your brother, now I've got you and an extra as well," said Filch with that scary grin of his.

"But we weren't doing anything," George said to Filch.

"That's what your brother said. I didn't believe him so what makes you think I'll believe _you,_" snarled Filch.

"He and his twin are innocent, honest, sir," she said in his defense.

"Olivia—"

"No, really George, you didn't do anything, and you shouldn't be punished," she said.

"Liv—"

"I mean it George, if he's going to punish us, he's going to need a reason."

"I'm telling you, Liv, he's not going to need a reason…" said George earnestly.

"You can't hide it from me, I saw _you_," Filch said, pointing to George, "Give something to _her_," he pointed at Liv.

"It was just a gift," said Liv, looking down at her feet. "Please don't take it away from me." She looked up first at George, then at Filch, a hint of fear in her eyes.

Filch, not taking notice of the fear stared strictly at Liv and held out his hand. "Give it here."

George saw the anxious look she had given him and decided to take the full blame for everything, even though there was nothing to be blamed for. He was just about to tell Filch to punish him only when Snape came upon the group in the entryway.

"Are they giving you," he paused, "trouble, Mr. Filch?" snarled Snape.

"Yes, Professor, they are. This one," he pointed to George, "gave her," he pointed to Liv, "something. And she refuses to show me what it is. I just know it's one of his products, he wants her to use. Probably a dung bomb…" snarled Filch, so angry he was shaking slightly.

"Perhaps he was just giving her a slight token, however, giving his history as a troublemaker. The circumstances are suspicious," said Snape said.

Filch grunted and turned to George. "I caught that twin of yours keeping watch. Why would you have posted a guard if you aren't doing anything?"

"Fred followed me?" said George, although he lied he was so convincing Filch almost believed him; _almost_.

"Don't play innocent with _me_ boy," spat Filch

"If you don't mind Mr. Filch, I have the perfect task for them to do when the serve their detentions," said Snape, an evil grin upon his face.

Liv, who had kept quiet ever since Snape had shown up, finally spoke up in their defense, even though she was terrified of Professor Snape. "Why are you picking on him? All he did was give me this," she said as she pulled out the gift from an inner pocket of her robes. "It's not for a prank, or to cause trouble, it's just a necklace," she said opening the little box. "You should be more trusting," she said to Filch, rasing her voice slightly. "Sure, Fred and George joke around a lot, but they can be serious when they want need to. Maybe next time you'll believe us when we say we weren't doing _anything,_" she paused to take a breath when she realized she just yelled at her evil Potions professor and the cruelty loving Caretaker.

Snape gave her an evil grin, "Well if you would have only showed this _thing_ before we might have let you slip. However because of that little outburst, I'll be seeing you in detention."

"But she told you the truth," George blurt out.

"Not to worry, I'll be seeing you in detention too Weasley," Snape grinned, he enjoyed making the non-Slytherin students' lives miserable. "I'll see you at 7 o'clock sharp." Snape said before turning on his heals and walking away with Filch, leaving the two standing slightly confused in the entrance hall.

"That honestly, was the worst thing that happened to me all week," said George angrily as he watched Snape and Filch head toward the stairs leading to the dungeons.

"Same here," said Liv, slightly flustered.

"But you know what?" said George, a mischievous grin upon his face.

"What?" said Liv distractedly.

"That may have been bad…but you're the best thing to happen to me all year," said George as he grabbed her hand.

Liv was taken by surprise and left somewhat speechless. "I…er…Geo—"

"Shhh," George cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "Hear that?" he said in a barely audible whisper.

Liv shook her head no and George motioned for her to follow him. "Where are we–?"

"Shh, you'll see," he interrupted her again. He continued to lead her through the hallways until they reached a certain one.

"George, we've passed this painting twice, we're just walking back and forth along the hallway," said Liv puzzled.

"Three times," corrected George.

"What?"

"We've passed the painting three times now. Come on," he led her to a door that hadn't been there before then drew her into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Will you just tell me what's going on, please!" Liv begged.

"I heard footsteps and voices, I thought it best if we were alone," George explained.

"But why did you bring me here?" she said, looking around the empty room. "Wherever 'here' is," she muttered. "There's nothing here."

"Yes there is, you just _need_ to know how to make it appear," George said smiling.

"And I do that…how?" she said as she once more took a sweeping glance of the somewhat dark and empty room.

"Close your eyes," said George as he moved to stand in front of her. When she closed her eyes he took up her hands in his. "Just think of something we need. Like furniture for example."

Liv thought of something to sit on: a couch. When it appeared George squeezed her hands. "Did it work?" she asked. But George didn't answer. "George?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are," he said to her. He saw her cheeks redden and smiled. "Think about something else, anything you need will show up for you."

Liv opened her eyes. "What more do I need? I've already got you…"

It was George's turn to blush and Liv couldn't help but comment. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, especially with those red ears."

His ears reddened but then George suddenly became serious. "Liv, I lied,"

"What?"

"I told you I brought you here because I heard footsteps. Really I just wanted to talk to you alone. Somewhere where nobody would find us," he added as an after thought.

"George, you don't need to lie to be alone with me. I'll talk with you whenever you want," she said with a reassuring smile.

"People know about us," said George.

"'People,' meaning more than just Fred, know?" asked Liv.

"Yeah," said George, looking down at his feet, but he couldn't avoid Liv's gaze seeing as how she was 6 inches shorter than him.

"It couldn't last forever I guess… Who all knows?" asked Liv. She wasn't too surprised. It was starting to get harder to lie to her friends about where she disappears off too so often.

"I know how you didn't want anyone to find out until the Yule Ball—"

"Just as long as Cousin and Tyler don't find out…" Liv mumbled.

"Fred sort of figured it out," said George, not hearing what she had said that. "It is pretty hard to hide something like that from your twin. Hermione, Lillian, Harry, and Ron know too, except that they just know that I have a girlfriend, they don't know who exactly."

"Lillian?"

"Harry's girlfriend," said George. "Hermione and Lil managed to pry the information out of me with a bit of help from Fred," he looked into her eyes. "I guess this ruins the whole mystery date thing then, huh?"

"That's ok, George, I don't mind really. It's my friend's reactions I'm looking forward to. It'll be great when they find out I have a boyfriend, they'll never expect it, let alone _you_," said Liv with a smile.

"I'm glad you understand, Liv, you're the best," George leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Wait, what do you mean, by 'let alone _you_?'"

"Nothing," she smirked.

"I've really been a bad influence on you," said George as he pulled her into his arms and held her.

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"How many people know about this room?" she said, pulling her head back far enough so she could look up at his face.

"Why?" he said not seeming to care.

"Because it sounds like there are people out in the hall. And it sounds like a rather large group too."

"Oh no!" said George, suddenly remembering. "There's a D.A. meeting tonight, I completely forgot. We need to hide you… We need an invisibility cloak," as soon as he said it an invisibility cloak appeared on the arm of the couch and he grabbed it. "Quick, under here," he said as he unceremoniously threw it over her head.

Liv rearranged it to cover herself completely and went to a corner for extra caution. George stood in the middle of the room and 'thought' the couch away just before Harry came in followed by a group of people.

"George! You're here early!" said Harry when he walked in and saw him. Already the stuff for the D.A. meeting was starting to appear.

"Yeah, I got the times confused," George answered. Only Liv and Fred knew he was lying. When Fred's head came through the door George looked at him as if to tell him not to mention Liv and Fred understandingly nodded, and returned it with a 'I'll tell you about my detention later' look.

"Well, um…we'll get started as soon as the last group comes in," said Harry as George moved slowly towards the door. He looked to the corner where Liv stood under the cloak and nodded. She came up behind him and set her hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there. When the last group came in he held the door open as he explained to Harry why he couldn't stay. Liv slipped out and waited in the hall under the cloak, but the cloak started to fade away. "Sorry I can't stay, I've got a detention to serve," he explained then left.

"What did George do to get a detention?" asked Harry.

"And why don't you have one too?" asked Lillian.

"I'm tired of everyone thinking we do _everything_ together," said Fred sounding really upset.

"I'm sorry Fred, I didn't mean anything by it," said Lillian, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"No problem, I'm just joking," Fred laughed. "I don't have a clue what he did, but Filch did catch me spying on George and some girl, no doubt, that's who gave him the detention," Fred whispered so only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lil could hear. He wouldn't tell them who the girl was because of his promise to George, but he could tease their friends with information about her.

"Did you get a good look at her?" asked Ron.

"Don't be rude," said Hermione.

"I was only wondering if he saw who she was," said Ron, sounding undignified.

Hermione glared at him before turning her attention to Fred. "Don't you have a detention too?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but it isn't until 8, I've got time for one quick D.A. meeting but then I've got to split," said Fred.

"All right, let's get started then," said Harry, starting the meeting.

* * *

"You're late," Snape snapped when the two entered his dungeon.

"No, we're right on time," Liv argued. She couldn't stand Snape, and she had kept quiet about her hatred for too long.

"Do not argue with me," snarled Snape.

George tried to break the tension, "Sir, our detention?"

Snape glared at Liv one last time before turning on George, "Since you're so eager to get started," he snarled "you can start by cleaning out those cauldrons." He pointed to a pile of old, rusty cauldrons caked with dried potions. They looked like they had been used in years.

George bit his tongue and tried not to answer, but Liv was just finding her voice and revealing how she _really_ felt. "Why do you want those old things cleaned? The bottoms are rusted out on at least half of them—"

"Liv, stop," George warned, "please." He put his hand on her shoulder, but she turned on him, throwing his hand off of her shoulder.

"Or what, George? I'm tired of keeping things inside; holding my tongue, keeping what I feel inside, hiding things," she lowered her voice. "keeping secrets…" her voice trailed off and she looked up into George's eyes. He noticed her usually sparkly golden-green eyes where darker than normal. "I'm just can't…" she whispered.

"Oh this is all very lovely," said Snape sarcastically. "But why don't you put your energy toward cleaning my cauldrons," he shouted

Liv turned her head toward Snape and saw that he was glaring at her, she then looked back at George before walking out of the dungeon. Snape roared for her to come back but she kept walking. He then turned on George. "Start cleaning those cauldrons," he snapped. He then went and sat down at his desk grading essays, grunting and complaining about the Gryffindors' bad grades.

* * *

After his hour was up George got up to leave, but Snape looked up at him and stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" he hissed.

"Back to my common room, my hour is over," said George as he crossed Snape's office to stand by the door

"Not all of the cauldrons are clean," said Snape.

"Your problem, not mine," said George, he left Snape sitting at his desk glaring at the doorway.

"Ungrateful little brats," he muttered to himself, he then turned back to the essays and continued to give Gryffindor papers poor grades.

George ran down the hall and up the stairs. He stood in the entrance of the castle wondering where he could find Liv. '_She might have gone back to her common room,'_ He thought. Convinced he wouldn't find her, he started to head back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"George? George?" George turned and saw Fred running to catch up. "How was detention?" asked Fred.

"I had to clean old, rusty cauldrons that hadn't been used in years," said George, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well, wish me luck,' said Fred as he turned to go.

"What for?" George called after him.

"I've got a detention with Filch," Fred replied over his shoulder. "Hopefully it'll be more interesting then rusty old cauldrons."

"I wouldn't bet on it," George said, Fred just waved a hand over his shoulder to indicate that he had heard him.

An hour later, George and Harry were sitting in the common room playing exploding snap when Fred returned from his detention. "Harry, tell me. What is worse, cleaning rusty, old, unused cauldrons, or scrubbing the slime and mold off of the walls of some unused rooms down in the dungeon?"

"Er…"

"You were stuck cleaning out unused rooms? So we both did something completely pointless," George mumbled as he played a card. Harry played a card and then the pack exploded. "Thanks Harry, that was fun, but I'm too tired for another round. I'm going to bed," George said as he stood up and stretched. "I bet my arms will be sore in the morning…"

"Same here…good night, Harry," said Fred. The two then disappeared up the stairs to their dorm.

* * *

**A/N: R&R and I'll get more posted later...**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (2 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**: In this chapter there are some parallels goin on here, so if there's a section in italics it's because of Parallels...

* * *

Fred and George were walking down the hall on the way to Transfiguration when Liv came running up behind them, "George! George!" she called out. 

"Go on to class without me, Fred. I'll catch up," George said to Fred who nodded and continued to class.

"I'm sorry I left you last night, I…I don't know what came over me," said Liv quietly. "I'm also sorry about what I said about keeping secrets. I like our little secret… it's exciting. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's ok, it wasn't that bad, and Snape didn't notice you were gone really," George said comfortingly.

"I just hope he's not to mad, I have potions later today," said Liv, looking downcast.

"Yeah, and I have him first thing tomorrow morning, good luck," said George.

"Thanks, I'll need it. I better go, and so should you. Bye" Liv said before bounding down the hallway.

_"Why were you talking to him?" Cousin asked when Liv caught up to her._

_"I let him borrow some of my notes, or maybe it was his twin…" said Liv. Cousin still didn't know the two were dating, and Liv loved it._

_"But they're not even in your year! Never mind, just don't talk to him too much; he can't be good for you," said Cousin, remembering the prank Fred and George had pulled on her in her first year._

"Bye," George said quietly, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He walked into class just before the bell rang and took his seat next to Fred.

"So that was—?" Fred started to say.

"Yes, that's her," George interrupted.

"Mr. Weasley, please pay attention," McGonagall said, interrupting them.

"Which one?" asked Fred with a laugh.

"Both of you," she said before continuing with the lesson.

* * *

At dinner that evening the house tables were full of hungry students eating their dinners as usual. George sat there, barely touching his meal because he was too busy trying to catch a glimpse of Liv at the Hufflepuff table. "Would you just eat your dinner," said Fred, elbowing him in the ribs. 

"Yeah, if you're not careful, Ron might eat it," said Harry with a laugh. George turned and looked to Ron who was shoveling food into his mouth with both hands.

"Hey I her vat," Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"What? Oh, I'm not hungry," said George as he continued to look around. "Do you see her?" he finally whispered to Fred.

"Who?" he asked distractedly. "Oh, you mean that girl you were talking to earlier before Transfiguration? Nope, don't see her. Then again I don't really know her, so I probably wouldn't recognize her if she was staring me in the face," he added with a laugh.

"I have to find her," mumbled George.

"Relax, bro. You'll see her around eventually. It's not like we aren't living in the same building or going to the same school," said Fred sarcastically.

"It's a large school!" said George raising his voice slightly.

"Ooks ike n of da hfflepffs ish a bit ate oo inner," Ron said with his mouth full, earning himself a glare from Hermione.

"Honestly, didn't your mother ever teach you to not speak with your mouth full?" Hermione scolded him.

"Yes, but he never quiet got the hang of it," Fred said helpfully.

"Sorry," said Ron once he had swallowed and glared at Fred. "I said, it looks like one of the Hufflepuffs is a bit late getting to dinner."

"What?" George's head snapped up and he looked to the doorway. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw her. "Liv," he muttered.

She walked slowly down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and sat down between a dark haired boy and a girl with long, curly dark hair, her back to George. She looked over her shoulder once and gave him a half-hearted smile, then turned to eat.

"That wasn't obvious at all, real subtle, George," Fred hissed sarcastically in George's ear. George glared at him and Fred cleared his throat nervously before continuing. "So that's… uh, what did you say her name was again?" Fred whispered.

"Liv, her name is Liv," George answered in a harsh whisper, his eyes never leaving the back of her head.

Fred looked up in time to see Hermione and Lillian give each other knowing looks, but he decided not to mention it. Quite frankly, girls were a bit of a mystery to Fred. '_Take Angelina for example…never mind,'_ Fred shook his head and pushed any thoughts about girls out of his mind.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lillian and Fred had all finished their dinners and were about to leave but George still sat there picking at his food. "Are you coming, George?" asked Harry.

"Um, no…I've uh, I just got my appetite back. I'll just meet up with you guys later," he answered distractedly.

Other people throughout the Hall had begun to leave as well. It wasn't long before Liv's friends left her for their common room and she was alone. George slid under the table and came up on the other side. Liv looked over her shoulder again, smiled and let out a small laugh when his red head reappeared on the near side of the table before turning back to her meal.

The Great Hall was nearly empty; most of the students had gone to their common rooms to work on homework and what not. "Hey," Liv heard George say over his shoulder.

"Hey," she said back, smiling to herself. She reached into one of the inner pockets in her robe and pulled out a folded pit of parchment and held it out behind her back. George looked down behind and took it. "I'll see ya later, George," she muttered as she stood up. "Bye," she said as she walked down the aisle and disappeared through the door.

_George,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 6:30._

_Love, Liv._

He looked at his watch, before realizing he didn't have one. He got up and ran up to Gryffindor Tower. On the way up he asked a portrait if it happened to know the time.

"Why of course, it's 8:27 a.m." the man in the painting replied. Confused by this answer, George asked, "And today's date is…?"

"Why it's June 4th 1904 of course," the portrait answered confidently.

"Uh, thanks," said George, not wanting to offend the painting by correcting it.

"Anytime, Lad," the portrait said. George turned and ran down the corridor but just as he turned the corner he ran right into Hermione. He skidded to a halt as some of the books she was carrying fell to the floor. "Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Here let me get those for you," he said as he took the pile right out of her hands. "You just get the ones you dropped."

"Thanks, George. Wait, why are you helping me? I thought you wouldn't go near books." she said puzzled.

"It was my fault for not watching where I was going," George tried to explain.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, um, well I'm supposed to meet someone at 6:30," said George. "You wouldn't happen to know what time it is, would you? I asked a portrait, but he must have given me the time he was painted."

"It's only 6, or it was when I left the Library," said Hermione as the two of them started heading back towards the common room. "Who are you meeting?" she asked when they got to the common room.

"Oh, uh…just a friend," he answered.

Hermione smiled to herself but kept her mouth shut. When the two got to the common room George gave Hermione the rest of the books and she took them up to the girls' dormitory. "Maybe Harry should get you a watch for Christmas," she said with a laugh when she came back downstairs.

George laughed, "I'll be sure and tell him." George then looked at the clock, "Good, it's only 6:15, I still have time. I'll see you around Hermione," he said as he turned to go.

"Thanks," she called after him. "And tell your girlfriend I said hi!"

"Anytime," he called back as he exited the common room, trying to ignore her second comment. Ears turning red, he walked quickly down the hall hoping that Filch or Snape wouldn't catch him. Thinking of them he slowed to a normal walk, he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. When he reached the hallway in which the Room of Requirement he saw Liv sitting under a tapestry. "Liv, what're you doing?"

"I don't know how to get in," she said with a small smile.

"Sorry, I guess I never told you," said George, a guilty little smile on his face. "You walk back and forth past that painting," he pointed to the one behind Liv's head, "walk past it three times. Then the door will appear."

"That's it?" said Liv as she stood up.

"Uh, yeah. Oh, but you've got to think about what you need as you walk around," he said. "And there's no D.A. meeting today," he added and Liv smiled.

The two walked back and forth 3 times, and when the door appeared they entered the Room of Requirement.

"You wanted to talk?" said George as he sat on a couch he had thought into existence.

"I wanted to see you…but yes, I wanted to talk," she said as she remained standing. "Potions was absolutely _dreadful,_"she blurt out. "He took points away from Hufflepuff left and right. Tyler coughed and he took ten points away for interrupting him. He never once acknowledged my existence, I would have been fine if he yelled at me or punished me directly, but to take points from my house for no apparent reason?" Liv said as she started to pace around the room.

"I have him tomorrow, he'll probably do the same to me," said George, attempting to ease Liv.

"George, he refused to look at me. I tried to ask him a question and he completely ignored me. And at the end of class I stayed behind to ask him why he was doing this, but he just went into his office and left me there alone. I knocked several times, he never came out. I finally gave up and came to dinner." She was still pacing blindly when George got up and caught her up in his arms to keep her still.

She looked up into his eyes and he saw the tears forming. "It was just so frustrating," she said, a tear breaking loose and sliding down her cheek. George whipped it away and smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back and rested her head on his chest. They stood there holding each other for a few minutes before Liv spoke again. "You must think it's silly of me to cry…I was just so frustrated…"

"It's okay, I understand. He was just trying to get to you," said George.

"Yeah? Well, it worked," she said with a sniff and a small laugh. Then she wiped her eyes and changed the subject. "Do you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I need a watch," she said with a laugh (a watch appeared, unnoticed, on the arm of the couch). "I wasn't sure what time it was when I left the Great Hall. I asked a portrait, it told me it was 8:27 in the morning!"

George looked down at her. "Did he happen to tell you that the date was June 4, 1904?"

"Yes, yes he did!" she said slightly shocked. "How did you—?"

"I need a watch too," he laughed (a second watch appeared next to the first).

"We must have asked the same portrait," Liv laughed and George smiled.

"I love it when you laugh," he said, she smiled and blushed slightly "and when you smile."

"Well I love it when you make me laugh," she said, his ears reddening. "And when your ears turn red," she said with a laugh and George laughed too. "Thanks, George."

"You're welcome," he said automatically. "Wait, why are you thanking me?"

"I'm thanking you for, well I guess for being you. You make me smile, and laugh. You listen to me when I talk, and you make me feel better when I'm upset," her voice trailed off as she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm the one that should be doing the thanking," said George, the mischievous glint gone from his eyes. "You're the first girl that's taken me seriously. Everyone else thinks that Fred and I care about nothing, except for breaking rules and causing trouble. But you saw beyond that. Thank you."

"George—"

"You see me as a person, not a juvenile delinquent. I think that's why…that's why I love you. I love you Olivia, and I don't care who knows it," he said, Liv looked into his eyes, she was almost speechless. He'd never said that to her before.

"George," she said, a big smile creeping onto her face. "After what happened last summer I was afraid, afraid to be let down again, afraid to be hurt. But with you, I'm not the least bit scared. I love you too, George."

He bent his head down and kissed her, when they parted he held her gaze. "You know? I think, no, I know I liked you from the first time you I talked to you. It wasn't until after I found out what you did to Cousin that I knew I had to have you. She was furious with you, and she still is," Liv smiled. "She would die, or kill me, if she knew we were seeing each other."

"Then she'll flip when she sees us at the Yule Ball together," laughed George.

"Exactly!"

"So that slimy frog I slipped in her bag while Fred dropped another onto her head is what drew you to me?" he said slyly.

"Yes, as silly as that sounds. I can't believe she's still mad at you two for such a juvenile prank. And I can't help but think about you and smile every time I see a frog. Even a chocolate frog for that mater!" she said with a smile. She withdrew from George's arms and held out her hands. A package of chocolate frogs appeared in each hand. "Want one?"

"Sure," said George, laughing he took the package from her left hand. The two opened them at the same time and the two frogs flew from the box. George and Liv watched them jump around until the charm wore off. Laughing the picked them up and fed them to each other. "Now every time I see a frog I'll think of you too," he said.

Liv smiled and turned her head towards the couch. That's when she noticed the watches for the first time. She walked over and picked up the smaller one. It was almost 7:30! "George, we've been here for almost an hour! I have homework to finish and oh no… what will I tell Cousin? She absolutely can't stand you!"

"Can't wait to meet her then," he said sarcastically. "Wait, did you say 7:30! I told Fred I'd meet him in the Library at 7:00" said George.

"Library? Why the Library?" said Liv as she looked curiously at him. "You haven't taken up reading because of me have you?"

"No, sorry, but we were going to meet up there then go do some pranking," said George. "But maybe I'll try reading a book some time, just for you," he said with a wink. "Time really flies when I'm with you," he kissed her cheek. "But I really got to go," he then left the room before Liv could do or say anything.

Before she actually became friends with George she thought the perfect guy for her would be some tall, blonde bloke was serious about is work and school. Not a tall, red-headed prankster. But she pushed back a painful memory and smiled at the thought of George and left the room.

* * *

"Where were you?" Fred asked George when he finally showed up outside of the Library. 

_"Where were you?" Liv's friend Cousin asked when she finally showed up in the black and gold common room of Hufflepuff house. "It couldn't have taken you that long to eat!"_

"It couldn't have taken you that long to eat!" said Fred, trying to pry an answer out of him.

"Sorry Fred, I was with Liv, we were talking and lost track of time."

"Right, talking," Fred teased.

_"I ran into an old friend, we were talking," said Liv._

_"What old friend do you have that I don't know about?" she asked sarcastically. "Right, talking," she rolled her eyes. "This old friend wouldn't happen to be a red headed boy now would it?" said Cousin as she picked a short red hair off of the shoulder of her robes. "Old friend," she muttered, not believing Liv's story._

"Sure you were just talking," said Fred as he picked a long, curly, dark brown hair off the front of George's robes, right where Liv's head had been 15 minutes earlier.

"She got upset," George muttered with a shrug.

_"So the boy sheds," said Liv trying hard to try and hide the truth._

_"Three guess who," said Cousin sarcastically._

_"What?" said Liv distractedly, she had begun to take out her books to work on her mountain of homework._

_"There are only three guys in this school with hair __that red. Please tell me you weren't with either of the twins," said Cousin._

_"I wasn't with either of the twins," said Liv with a shrug, not looking up._

_"You can't hide this from me, Liv. I'll find out somehow. You have a boyfriend and I know it," Cousin accused._

"I think it's great that you found someone," said Fred, clapping George on the back. "Let's forget trouble making for tonight, let's go back to the common room."

"Sounds like a plan," said George after a slight pause. "You know what? I figured out what Harry should get us for Christmas."

"What's that?" said Fred.

"A watch," said George with a laugh, Fred just gave him a weird look.

_"What would I do with a boyfriend?" said Liv convincingly. "What I do need though, is a watch."_

_Cousin just gave her a weird look. "A watch?" said Cousin. "If you insist…"_

"A watch?" said Fred. "You know, that's not a bad idea. We could make false watches." George could see a storm was brewing in Fred's mind and that this little brainstorm would keep him entertained for a while. "They could be either too fast or too slow…Or maybe display completely random times!" said Fred, and then the two started brainstorming their now, new and latest product.

_Liv worked on her homework well into the night. She finally gave up around midnight when she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She turned in the entrance of the stairwell of the girls' dormitories to look into the empty common room._ 'My life was as empty as this room before I met George.' _She thought to herself. She then turned and went upstairs to bed._

After Fred and George talked about watches they did their homework. They went to bed around midnight. Before heading up stairs to the Boys' Dorm room George turned and looked around the empty common room. _ 'My life was like this empty room before Liv came into my life.' _He thought to himself, and with a laugh he went upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Any readers out there? Lemme know what ya think... If you're confused read the authors note at the begining...still confused? just ask and I'll explain the parallels thingy.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (3 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**: Please R&R, this story is feeling very unloved at the moment without any reviews...

* * *

The Yule Ball was about a month away, it was to be held before students went home for the Holiday. But as the Yule Ball came closer, single inhabitants of the school started to scramble for dates. Harry and Lillian were going together, Fred had already asked Angelina (to which she said 'yes'), and George would go with Liv. Fred and George tried to convince Hermione and Ron to go together. But Ron was to stubborn and Hermione changed the subject every time the Yule Ball was mentioned. Ginny was going with a friend of hers from Hufflepuff house, 

Most of Liv's friends didn't even know she had a date. She would always change the subject whenever Cousin asked who. Not even her own twin brother could figure out who she was going with. In fact, Liv had to turn down some offers to go to the Yule Ball from three, now embarrassed guys: One bloke from Hufflepuff and two from Ravenclaw.

George and Liv started to send each other little notes by owl, or by giving them to Fred, and Fred liked to tease Liv whenever he had a note to her from George. This way Liv was able to become pretty good friends with the _other_ half of the Weasley Trouble Causing Duo. Lately George was trying to find out what color Liv's dress robes were. The note she received one morning during breakfast read:

_Liv,  
Why can't I know the color? We should dress to match or something.  
Love, Oliver  
P.S. Please tell me!_

It was too dangerous to sign the notes, in case Cousin or Tyler would happen to see the notes. Sometimes they would sign them in fake notes, just to confuse people.

"Who's that from?" asked Cousin as she snatched the note from Liv's hands.

"Oliver? Who's Oliver? And why would he want to know the color of your dress robes? Dress to match? So is he going to be wearing the same thing? Why won't you tell me who your date is?"

"Cousin, why do you care so much?" asked Liv as she took the note back.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt again," she said earnestly.

"I won't, not with him. He's different then James…" said Liv seriously, and for once Cousin backed off and stopped asking questions.

Liv then wrote her reply and tied it to Marty, her owl. He knew not to deliver it during breakfast, but to deliver it later to the Gryffindor common room. Her reply read:

_Oliver,  
Nope, sorry, can't tell ya. But give me your robe size and I'll get you robes that complement mine._

She didn't even bother to sign the note; he'd know who it was from. Besides, she couldn't think of any fake names with Cousin reading over her shoulder.

"Why don't you just save me the trouble of trying to figure out and just tell me?" Cousin complained.

Liv looked at her and laughed, "Where would the fun be in that?"

* * *

The next few weeks flew by and soon it was the day of the Yule Ball. It was to be held before students were to leave for the winter holiday so that all Fourth years and up could enjoy. Several hours before the ball was to start Liv sent a note to George telling him to meet her in the Room of Requirement so she could give him his dress robes. 

"Took you long enough," Liv said when he came in. "I have to go get ready, I can't wait around here all day for _you_."

"But you would, wouldn't you?" said George slyly.

"Of course I would, you git!" Liv laughed, lightening up a bit. "I don't think I'm patient enough to wait _forever _though." She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck. "But for you, I would try… _if _I had too."

George wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'd never make you wait that long, Love. Then again…I could never be away from you for that long," he said, bending his head he kissed her. When he pulled away Liv smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I've got to go get ready," she said making no move to leave.

"Yeah, and I should try on my robes to make sure they fit," he didn't feel like letting go either.

Neither of them heard Fred outside in the hall until he entered the room. "Sorry Liv, but I need to steal George from you for a while," he said.

Liv and Fred had become close friends, ever since he started acting as their messenger boy. He would constantly tease her by withholding information and she would tease him right back by pretending to think he was George.

"If you insist," she said sarcastically with a sigh. George kissed the top of her head before loosening his grip. She too let go and turned to Fred, "Make sure he looks nice for me," she said to Fred, "And try to keep him from getting food or anything else on those robes."

"Deprive him of food and make him sit still for a few hours, got it," said Fred with a smile. He grabbed George by the shoulders, pushed him through the door and guided him down the hall while ignoring his complaints. Liv laughed and followed shortly after.

* * *

Fred had asked Angelina out to the Yule Ball and she didn't hesitate to say 'Yes.' They had left already and Harry was waiting anxiously in a chair for Lil to come down from the Girls' Dormitory when George came down the stairs. He was going to meet Liv in the Room of Requirement. "Later Harry," he said as he left the common room. 

"Off to trick some poor girl into going to the Yule Ball with you?" asked Harry jokingly.

"You know it!" he said before shutting the portrait behind him. He then walked through the halls as quickly as possible to the Room of Requirement. He had arrived early so he decided to sit down and wait.

Meanwhile…

Cousin's boyfriend, Adam, waited in the Hufflepuff common room with Tyler for Cousin and Liv to appear. As he sat waiting he pondered the bad mood Cousin had been in lately. '_Liv won't tell her who her date for the ball is, nor will she admit to having a boyfriend…_' he thought. One of his Ravenclaw friends had been crushed when she turned him down for, according to him, 'no apparent reason.' '_The poor guy had had a crush on her for the past few months, and had finally collected enough nerves to ask her to the ball—'_ Adam's concentration was broken when Cousin came down the stairs. She was wearing dark green robes that accented her dark brown hair and eyes and he thought she looked amazing.

"Isn't Liv coming?" he asked. Innocent question right? Wrong!

"Yes, but she'll be down later," said Cousin darkly. "She had to go meet up with her 'mystery date.' You know what? I'm beginning to think she doesn't have a date," she said after a moment of silence.

"So she's been sending herself love notes and an occasional flower?" said Adam sarcastically. "Oh yeah, that explains _everything_!" Cousin glared at him, "Sorry…Are you ready to go?" She nodded and the two left the Hufflepuff common room arm-in-arm.

"She hasn't said anything to you about _him _has she?" she asked Tyler as they were leaving.

"Nope, I haven't heard a thing…" he said, a puzzled look on his face.

"But you're her twin. Her _twin_!" she said.

"So, that doesn't mean we tell each other _everything_," said Tyler.

"Whatever," mumbled Cousin.

Liv laughed to herself at her disgruntled friend and waited until after they had left before she came downstairs. She then walked quickly through the deserted halls to the Room of Requirement.

When she came to the room, George had left the door open a crack for her. "George? Oh George, it's beautiful," she said as she entered the Room of Requirement.

George had made or 'thought' the room to look like the Gryffindor Common room; although Liv didn't know that, having never seen the Gryffindor common room. "No Liv, you look beautiful," said George as he stood up from his chair near the fireplace and crossed the room to get a better look of Liv in her dress robes.

Liv was wearing long, flowing, dark red robes that seemed to change from red to black when she moved. She wore her long, curly hair half up with two ringlets framing either sides of her face. She even had make up on, which came as a bit of a shock to George. He'd never seen her wear anything more than just lip gloss.

George, in Liv's opinion, was extremely handsome in the black and red robes she had picked out for him. The black robes were trimmed in the same dark red color as Liv's robes and they fit his tall slender figure perfectly. "I really like the robes you picked out, and they fit great too," said George.

"I had hoped they would, but I didn't imagine they would look _this_ good on you," said Liv with a smile. "You clean up nice," she teased. "Oh and don't you dare say that my robes bring out the red in my eyes," said Liv jokingly.

"No, I wouldn't say that, I would say something more along the lines of…"

"Of…?" Liv asked curiously as she moved to stand directly in front of him.

"Well at first I wouldn't be able to say anything. You look so amazing, I just…I—" George started to stutter, but Liv cut him off by kissing him hard on the lips. When she pulled away he still stuttered, only for a different reason. "Oh well…ahem," he cleared his throat "Maybe we should…um, maybe we should go," he was slightly surprised because he had always been the one to kiss her, not the other way around.

"Sure," she said with a laugh. "Let's go." George wrapped his arm around her waist and the two went down to the Yule Ball.

**A/N: This story is feeling lonely. It's the only one I've got that hasn't recieved any reviews...It's begining to feel left out (especially since it's one of the favorite stories I've written). R&R please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (4 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**: Please R&R, this story is feeling very unloved at the moment without any reviews...

* * *

George and Liv entered the Great Hall where George immediately found the table where Fred and Angelina sat. Liv looked around for Cousin, but she didn't see her in the mass of people.

When Fred spotted his twin enter he let out a low whistle and Angelina elbowed him in the side. "Ow, what was that for!" he complained, but Angelina just glared at him.

George started to lead Liv to an empty table but Liv suggested they sit with his brother and their friends. "If you really want to," he said skeptically.

"Sure, I don't mind…" she said.

"Oy, Fred, Angelina," said George as they approached the large, round table. "This is Olivia, or Liv. Liv, that's Fred's girlfriend Angelina," he said with a laugh.

"Fred, you never told me you had a girlfriend," Liv teased as they sat down.

Fred's ears turned red and Angelina blushed. "I…I uh…" Fred stuttered.

"Oh look," said George, sitting up straight in his seat. "There's Harry and Lillian."

"Wow she cleans up nice," said Fred. "Ow, hey!" he said when Liv elbowed him in the side. "What'd you do that for?" he whined, rubbing his ribs. "She hits harder than you," he said quietly to Angelina.

Liv, not hearing him, just glared at him and Fred looked to George for an explanation. George just rolled his eyes and gave him an "I'll tell you some other time" look.

Professor Dumbledore then stood up and said, "Welcome everyone! This Feast is not a Hogwarts tradition, but since last year when we held the Triwizard Tournament, and that consisted of a Ball, we rather liked the idea. So we are trying it again this year, but first, let's eat!"

"What do you want for dinner, Angelina?" Fred asked. "I think I'll have…um… Why don't you order for me?"

It was then that Cousin spotted Liv with the Weasley Twins. She tried to go over to them but Adam held her back. "Wait until after dinner, Cuz," he said softly to her.

"Fine," she said resentfully.

Harry and Lillian crossed the Great Hall, hand-in-hand. "Where shall we sit?" Harry asked Lil.

"Anywhere is fine," she said with a smile. "How about over there with Fred, Angelina, George and…is that George's girlfriend!"

"I think so," said Harry, smiling at Lillian's surprised expression. He led her over to the table and said, "Hey everyone, how's it going?"

Everyone at the table acknowledged them in turn and George introduced Liv to Harry and Lillian.

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Lillian. "George here speaks of no one else. He must really care about you," she said giving George a quick smirk before turning to Harry. "Harry, I'm going to get a butterbeer, want one?"

"What, I don't…oh never mind," George stuttered when he saw Liv blushing and smiling at him.

"I'll go get them, Lil. Why don't you stay and chat with Liv…" said Harry, as he stood to go fetch the drinks.

When Harry returned with the drinks and sat back down George spoke up. "Look, Harry, Liv and I match," he said with a smile and a wink at some private joke.

"We don't match because I happen to like her in baby blue," said Harry, sticking his tongue out at George.

"And I happen to like him in dark green," said Lillian. "It brings out his eyes," she added with a wink and a smile.

"True," said Harry. "We didn't really want to match. So Lil, what should we have to eat?" he asked, looking down at the menu.

"Wow, there's so much! I think I'll order the pasta," she said after looking at the menu for a while.

"I agree," said Liv. "Professor Dumbledore really outdid himself this year. Everything on the menu sounds amazing!"

After everyone had ordered and finished off their meals Dumbledore had made the dishes disappear. "Shall we dance?" he asked the crowd. He was answered with loud cheers from nearly everyone, the exception being several disgruntled Slytherin students. "Then let me introduce our musical guests, The Weird Sisters!"

The Great Hall erupted in cheers, which grew louder when The Weird Sisters came out onto the makeshift stage. Everyone moved out into the middle of the Great Hall to dance.

"Care to dance?" said George as he held his hand out to Liv. Lillian and Harry were already out on the floor dancing, as was Fred and Angelina.

"I'd love to," she said and they danced through the first two songs; both of them being upbeat and bouncy.

Then the Weird Sisters began a slow song. George placed his hands around her waist and Liv wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Fred and Angelina were dancing nearby while Harry and Lillian were halfway across the Great Hall dancing and completely unaware of their surroundings.

Cousin, who had been looking for Liv ever since she first saw her before dinner, finally found her. She was surprised, and a bit angered, to see her dancing with one of the red-headed Weasley twins. After the song ended, Cousin tried to break away to talk to Liv, but Liv and the Weasley twin disappeared outside. "I knew it. She is seeing one of the twins," she said accusingly to Adam. Adam snickered and rolled his eyes; whatever Liv wanted to do was fine with him, Tyler on the other hand might have a different opinion…

George led Liv out of the Great Hall and into the gardens. They walked along the dimly lit paths until they found a vacant bench in a secluded area. The bench was surrounded on three sides by large, red rose bushes with the sound of a water fountain trickling nearby.

"Are you having fun?" George asked as he sat down.

"The time of my life," she said with a smile as she sat down next to him. He took up her hand in his and held it.

"You know, last year I went to this thing alone," said George.

"You'll never be alone again," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"George?" Liv asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you, George. I never want to be without you," she said, hugging him. "I never want to be without you," she said again.

George held her tight. "I never want to leave you. I never want to see you sad, and if you are upset, I never want to be the reason. I love you too much to leave you," he said.

The two sat out there for nearly ten minutes before they were no longer alone. Cousin had convinced Adam to go for a walk, hoping for the slight chance that they would "accidentally" run into Liv and her date.

"Do you want to go back inside?" asked George after a while.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you… but since you mention it, I am starting to get a bit cold," said Liv. George stood up and held out his hand, Liv took it and stood up.

"Liv? Liv is that you?" said Cousin, trying to sound surprised to see her. "I didn't recognize you with a _red-head _attached to your arm."

Liv recognized her friend's voice, sighed, and turned around. "Oh hello, Cousin! I've been looking for you all night," she said convincingly. George hid a smile and stifled a laugh.

"So is this your date?" Cousin said, attempting to sound nice. Fred and George had played too many tricks on her and her friends for her to forgive them easily. "Sorry, but which one are you?" she asked. '_Please don't be George, please don't be George,'_ she thought to herself.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce you two," said Liv with a sweet smile. "Cousin, this is George, my boyfriend. George, that's Cousin, my best friend and her boyfriend Adam.

"You're on the Hufflepuff's Quidditch team aren't you?" said George, recognizing Adam. He was about to reply when Fred walked up behind the four.

"I thought I was your best friend!" said Fred jokingly.

"You're _one_ of my best friends, but she's my very best friend," said Liv with a laugh.

"Yeah, Okay, she's the very best," Fred said with a wink. George, Fred and Liv burst out laughing while Cousin rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I'm looking for Angelina," said Fred once he stopped laughing. "You haven't seen her by any chance, have you?"

"No, sorry Fred, haven't seen her. But if we run into her we'll tell her you're looking for her," said Liv.

"Thanks guys," said Fred. "See ya around," he said before he turned and left.

"How can you tell the two apart?" Cousin asked as if George wasn't there.

"Easy!" she said, wrapping her arms around George's waist. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed the tip of his nose. "They're just…different," she said with a shrug.

Cousin couldn't believe that she just kissed him. She was about to say something else when some fast pace music drifted out from the Great Hall.

"Oh, I love this song. George, let's go dance," said Liv.

"Um, ok," said George

"I'll see you around, Cousin," said Liv.

"It was nice talking to you, without there being yelling about frogs," said George as he turned to run after Liv.

When he caught up she was laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"What? Oh, Cousins reaction was great," said Liv. "Let's go get something to drink," she said as she headed towards the refreshment table.

"I thought you loved this song and wanted to dance?" said George.

"Nope, never heard of it," she said, a big grin on her face. "I was just trying to get you out of there before things turned ugly."

George laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Two Butterbeers, one for me and… one for me," he joked. She punched him playfully on the arm. "Hey now, don't make me spill it. Here," he said, handing her a mug.

"Thanks," she said as she took it. The two then went to a small table in the corner of the room to sit and drink in peace.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" said Liv.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you," he said with a smile.

"Well yeah, I wear it everyday," she said, placing her hand over it. "I rarely take it off…"

"I don't think I've seen you wear it before," said George, a trifle bit confused.

"It's usually tucked in my robes. I didn't want to create a fuss if Cousin was to see it," said Liv, fingering the necklace with her right hand, her left on the handle of her butterbeer mug.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, for most students. Harry unfortunately had learned of some bad news that would leave him without Lillian for all of the Christmas Holiday. Slightly depressed, he went back to the common room early with Lil promising him she'd only be gone for two weeks.

Everyone else on the other hand danced, laughed and had a fun evening. Students were able to forget their homework, and classes, not to mention potions. It was a carefree event; romantic for some, just plain fun for others. It was an overall wonderful evening. Nobody wanted it to end, but Dumbledore insisted that everyone go back to their Houses before it grew too late. Fred and Angelina walked back to the Gryffindor common room hand-in-hand. Harry and Lil were nowhere to be seen and George and Liv said their goodbyes in the Entrance Hall.

"You looked amazing tonight," said George, complementing her.

"_Looked?_" said Liv, pretending to be offended.

"You look amazing right now," he said, pulling her into a hug. "And always…" he added.

Liv laughed as she hugged him. "Goodnight, George," she said as she let go and drew away from his embrace, but he held her back.

"Goodnight Liv," he said. He then leaned down and kissed her.

"Goodnight," Liv said quietly and she headed downstairs towards the kitchen, that being near where the Hufflepuff Common room is.

George walked up to the Gryffindor common room in a daze. He didn't realize he was there until the Fat Lady said, "Password?"

"What? Oh, right, Candy Cane," he said, the password had (of course) been changed for the Holidays Season.

There were a few people in the common room that were too excited to sleep. "Did you have fun?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, that was the best night of my life. But I'm tired and going to bed… See you tomorrow," said George before heading up the stairs and crawling into bed.

_Liv entered the nearly empty common room. "So did you have fun tonight?" asked Cousin._

_"Yeah, it was the best night of my life. I'm pretty tired though so I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Cousin," she said as she headed towards the stairs._

_"Wait. You really like him, don't you?" asked Cousin from her chair._

_Liv turned to face her. She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I like him a lot."_

_Cousin smiled. "Good for you, I'm glad you finally found someone," Cousin said sincerely. "I'm really glad you're happy," she added, hinting toward Liv's upsetting past._

_Liv smiled again. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you," said Liv._

_"Goodnight, Liv," said Cousin._

_"Goodnight, Cousin," said Liv before going up the stairs and into the dorm room to crawl tiredly into bed._

_

* * *

_**A/N: You know the drill...R&R please (because this fic feels very unloved without any reviews...)**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (5 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N:**This chapter has parallels…aka the paragraphs in itialics run parallel to the non italicized stuff. Any questions just e-mail me or ask it in a review.

* * *

The next morning very few students were at breakfast; most having chosen to sleep in on this chilly Sunday morning.

"Maybe we should get up," mumbled Fred from under the covers of his bed, not making an attempt to move.

"But that would require energy," muttered George as he rolled over from his left side to his right. "Besides, breakfast is probably over."

"What time is it?" Fred asked.

"How should I know, I don't have a watch," mumbled George.

"Oh, would you two just get out of bed," said Ron sounding disgusted.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Fred in a monotone voice.

"I came to find you," said Ron angrily. "Your girlfriend is looking for you, Fred. And she sent me to find you." He then raised his voice, "I'm not your little errand boy to be ordered around!"

"But you are our ickle Ronikins the _Prefect,_" teased George.

_"Maybe we should go down to breakfast," said Susan Bones. Susan and Liv were laying in their beds and talking about the previous night's events._

_"But that would require energy," Liv said as she rolled over onto her stomach. "Besides, breakfast is probably over."_

_"What time is it?" asked Susan._

_"I don't know, I don't have a watch," mumbled Liv._

_"Oh would you two just get your butts out of bed," said Cousin._

_"Good morning to you too, Cousin," said Liv sarcastically._

_"I came to find you, Susan. Adam's downstairs, he just got back from breakfast and he said some boy was downstairs looking for you."_

_"Thanks Cousin, could you tell him I'll be down in a bit," said Susan as she nearly jumped out of bed._

_"What do I look like, some kind of messenger service?" said Cousin._

_"No," muttered Susan._

_"If she was, then she'd at least be getting paid," Liv whispered to Susan._

_"I heard that," said Cousin as she left the room._

Fred and George laughed as Ron stormed out of the room. Fred got out of bed and began to get dressed. He looked over at George who was trying unsuccessfully to fall back asleep. Fred walked over to his bed and ripped off the covers. "If I have to get up, so do you." George curled up into a ball and tried to find the covers. "Come on, get up," said Fred.

"I'm up, I'm up," said George as he crawled out of bed and began to get dressed.

_Susan and Liv laughed once Cousin was out of the room. Susan then got rushed to get dressed. She looked over at Liv, who was trying unsuccessfully to fall back asleep. Susan walked over to her bed and pulled off the covers. "If I can't stay in bed, you can't either."_

_Liv grabbed her pillow and threw it at Susan, "Fine, I'm up," she said after her pillow smacked into the side of Susan's head and she got out of bed to get dressed._

_"I'll see you around," said Susan before heading downstairs._

When Fred finished dressing he went downstairs, George following shortly behind. "So, Fred, what do you want to do today?" said George.

"Sorry, George, I made plans with Angelina," said Fred.

Angelina smiled and George said, "That's ok, I'll go find Liv, after stopping at the kitchen of course… See you later," he added before heading out of the common room and down towards the kitchen.

_Liv came down after dressing. "Hey, Cousin. So, what are we going to do today?" she said cheerfully._

_"Sorry, Liv. Adam and I were going to spend the day together," said Cousin._

_"Oh that's fine, I'll just spend the day with George," said Liv with a smile._

Liv walked down the hallway wondering where she could find George. She had just passed a painting of a bowl of fruit when she saw George turn the corner and come down the hall towards her. "George! What are you doing down here?"

"Kitchens…What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"Hufflepuff…remember?" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Anyway, I missed breakfast so I came down here to visit the kitchen," said George.

"The kitchen is down here? I'd heard rumors, but…"

"Yeah, it's right down here," he said walking past her. He stopped when he got to the painting of fruit. "You just tickle the pear and a handle will appear," he said as he reached up and tickled it. A handle appeared and he grabbed it. "After you," he said, holding the portrait door open for Liv.

She stepped through and was amazed by the sight. George stepped in behind her and closed the painting door. Four long, empty wooden tables ran down the length of the room under the identical house tables above in the Great Hall. A house elf wearing a tea cozy, five or six hand-made hats and multiple pairs of mix-matched socks came bounding over to them.

"Hello, Sir, Young Lady," the elf squealed.

"Hello Dobby," said George. "Look, we missed breakfast and were wondering if—"

"What would you like?" squealed another, eager-to-please house elf.

"We can put something together for you immediately," Dobby said proudly.

Soon elves began to come from every direction, or so it seemed. Each one carrying a tray 3 times larger than themselves and piled high with food.

"Just make sure you don't spoil your lunches, they have a wonderful menu planed for today," said Dumbledore, suddenly appearing as if from nowhere. "Ah Mr. Weasley, showing Miss James the kitchen, are we?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, we missed breakfast so—" said Liv.

"Don't worry, Olivia, you are not in trouble. George here has been coming to the kitchens with that twin of his since their first year.

"May we get you anything master?" squealed many house elves at once.

"No, I'm fine. I just came to see how you are all faring after last night's feast," said Dumbledore.

"Oh we is all just fine, sir, you're too kind sir," squealed several of the elves.

"Now get these two some food, but not too much," Dumbledore said as he turned to go.

George and Liv took a few items of food, thanked the elves and left. "What do you want to do today?" asked George.

"I don't know, we could go see what the weather is like outside," suggested Liv.

"Sure, why not," said George with a shrug. The two then walked upstairs to the Entrance Hall as they finished up their breakfasts.

The grounds were covered in snow and students were already busy enjoying it. Some had built snowmen while others built snow forts to protect them from the barrage of snowballs coming from a group of sixth year Slytherin. "It must have snowed really hard last night," said George.

"And this morning," she laughed, "It's still snowing," said Liv, stating the obvious somewhat sarcastically.

"Maybe we should have a snowball fight!" said George as he watched some Ravenclaw first years try to avoid an onslaught of snowballs coming from a group of burly Slytherin third years.

"Um, let's wait until after lunch," said Liv. "I might be able to convince some friends to get together. Besides, it'll be a lot more fun if we have more people."

"Great idea, I'll see if a bunch of my friends can come out and play as well," said George. "The teams could be Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff," suggested George.

"No way! What about boys against girls?" said Liv with a sly smile.

"_You_ would want to go against _me_?" said George, sounding hurt.

"Of course I would! It would be more fun that way," she said grinning.

"Fine, fine, boys against girls," he agreed, trying to sound reluctant.

"Good, it's settled then," said Liv. She stood on her toes and kissed the tip of his nose before running back inside.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review…once again this is the only one of my fics that doesn't have any reviews which is sad 'cause it's one of my personal favorites… 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (6 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N:**This chapter has parallels…aka the paragraphs in itialics run parallel to the non italicized stuff. Any questions just e-mail me or ask it in a review. And because Melvgirl was kind enough to review, here's the next chapter earlier than expected!

* * *

Students were starting to fill into the Great Hall for lunch, so instead of going back to their houses to find their friends, they went and took a seat in the Great Hall to talk to them during lunch.

"C'mon Ginny, it'll be fun," said George trying to convince her.

"Yeah, and the way George is recruiting mostly guys…well lets just say we're gonna need all the help we can get," Lillian said to her.

Ginny looked from George to Lillian's pleading faces before answering. "Fine, I'll come," she said. She sounded reluctant, but there was a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Who else is recruiting people?" asked Fred.

"One guess who," muttered Ron.

"Liv," was George's one word answer.

Upon hearing this, Ginny grinned. _Maybe Tyler will be there_ she thought gladly to herself. She had met him at the Yule Ball, both being without a date and they had started talking. Since then he was all she could think about…

_"C'mon Ty, it'll be fun," Liv said to her reluctant brother._

_"Yeah, and the way Liv is recruiting mostly girls… well lets just say we're gonna need all the help we can get," said Adam._

_Tyler looked from Adam to Liv's pleading faces and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll come," There was a slight hint of excitement in his voice. "Wait, who else is recruiting people?"_

_"One guess who," Cousin muttered sarcastically._

_"George," said Liv._

_"I knew it!" said Cousin._

_"And Ginny," she added as an afterthought. Tyler nodded, trying to hide his smile, but Liv knew. She had seen the two talking the night before. The look in her twin's eyes when he looked at Ginny was unmistakable because it was the same way she looked at George…_

_After lunch, on the way back to their common room, Tyler pulled Liv aside to talk. "What's up Ty?" she asked._

_"I'm glad I never worried about you dating George. Well, I did worry a little, but—"_

_"You knew about him?" she asked. "But how?"_

_"The same way you know about me and Ginny," he said. She smiled and mouthed 'Oh.' "Don't worry, I wouldn't have told Cousin. I didn't want to spoil your fun…"_

_"Thanks Ty, for everything. Just be warned, Ginny's brothers won't take it as easily. They're really protective," said Liv. Tyler looked slightly worried. "Don't worry about it, Ty, I'll be able to convince George that you're a great guy, I might even be able to convince Fred, but Ron on the other hand…" said Liv trying to cheer him up. "Oh come on, lets go get our scarves and gloves. Then I'll introduce you to George."_

_"Wait, one question," said Ty._

_"Sure, ask away," said Liv with a smile as the two walked toward the Hufflepuff common room._

_"Why didn't you introduce me to him before? I mean, I know who he is and all, but you've never introduced us," he said._

_"I'm you're only sister, and younger one at that. We may be twins, but you were still born before me," said Liv. "I thought you would be a bit overprotective of me," she explained._

_"Oh, well I'm sorry to disappoint you…I can be overprotective if you want…"_

_"No thanks Ty, you just be yourself," she said, he put his arm over her shoulder and brother and sister entered the Hufflepuff common room together._

_

* * *

_

"Who all did you recruit for the snowball fight?" Liv asked when she met up with George in the Entrance Hall.

"Fred, Angelina, Harry, Lil, Hermione, Ron and Ginny here," said George, naming them off. "What about you, who all did you recruit for the snowball fight?" George asked, Ginny standing at his side eagerly awaiting Liv's answer.

"Let's see," she counted them off one at a time on her fingers as she named them. "Cousin, Adam, and my brother Tyler…only three."

Ginny smiled at the mention of Liv's brother, George didn't notice. "So I finally get to meet your brother?" said George.

"Yeah," said Liv. "There he is now. Ty, over here!" she called.

"What's up Liv?" he said as he came over. He tried to avoid eye contact with Ginny. He knew if he looked at her he'd lose control and wouldn't be able to stop smiling. "Ty, this is George, and that's Ginny, of course."

Ginny blushed, but George didn't notice nor did he notice the "be careful, George can be overprotective" look that Liv gave Tyler as they walked outside.

"Nice to finally meet my girlfriend's brother," said George with a smile as he held out his hand for Tyler to shake.

Tyler shook his hand, let go, then playfully grabbed Liv and got her into a headlock. "And it's great to meet my Little Ollie's boyfriend."

"Ollie?" George asked Ginny. She just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh you're in for it now!" Liv shouted as she broke away and pushed him into the snow. "Calling me Ollie in front of George!"

"What? It's only my old nickname for you…" said Tyler as the two wrestled around playfully in the snow.

"We're not five anymore, Ty!" Liv exclaimed as he put snow down the back of her winter robes.

"Do you think we should break them up?" George asked Ginny as they watched the two roll around in the snow.

Ginny laughed when Liv stuffed snow in Ty's face. "Yeah we better, before a teacher sees them."

The people they recruited started coming outside, they came near George and Ginny to see what was going on.

George and Ginny went into the middle of the play-fighting twins. George got a hold of Liv and dragged her back. Ginny got her hands on Ty, but he just threw snow in her face. Ginny laughed and pushed him into the snow. Liv also got her hands on a fistful of snow and tried to smear it on George's face. Soon everyone else joined in. It was now a full blown snowball fight. No one cared who their snowball hit. What was supposed to be boys vs. girls had become an all out free for all. Gryffindors vs. Gryffindors, boyfriend vs. girlfriend, even best friends or siblings were trying to smudge as much snow as possible into each others' faces.

At one point Cousin ran straight into Adam, bounced off his chest and landed on her rear end in the snow laughing too hard to get back up. Soon everyone was lying flat on their backs, to tired, wet and cold to move. Some of the couples were laughing and talking (such as Harry and Lil). It had started to snow again and they were all very cold.

"Maybe we should go inside and try and warm up a bit before dinner," said Hermione, the voice of reason.

"I'm so cold, I don't think I could move," said Fred.

"We really should be going inside," said Liv as she tried to sit up. She rose up half way then fell back onto the snow when Tyler reached over and pulled down on the hood of her robe.

Ty stood up instead and held out his hand. "Need help, Sis?"

"Yeah," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled really hard. He fell face first into the snow. The two started laughing, as did their friends around them.

After rolling around for a while longer everyone managed to get up. Harry and Lillian walked inside shivering and holding each other close, the same with Cousin and Adam, and Fred and Angelina.

All of their friends had gone inside and Ginny, Ty, Liv and George were the only four left outside.

"George, I'm freezing," said Liv, her teeth chattering. "Why'd you have to suggest something as cold as a snowball fight?" she said as she moved closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and replied, "If it had been a snowball fight you wouldn't be so cold. But you and that brother of yours turned it into a free-for-all," he said with a laugh. She laughed too as she snuggled up closer to him. They walked up to the castle with Ginny and Tyler following them.

Luckily for those two, George never turned around to see Tyler with his arm wrapped around Ginny's waist, or Ginny's head resting on his shoulder.

"I'll see you at dinner," said Liv with a smile. She kissed him and the two went their separate ways toward their common rooms.

George stopped once he was up the stairs and out of site of the Entrance Hall to wait for Ginny. When she came up the stairs she had a big grin on her face, although it vanished when she saw George.

"You had fun too?" he asked. Ginny relaxed and smiled again.

"Yeah, that was a lot of fun," she said, the two walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Aren't you glad I talked you into coming?" said George said as they walked.

"I have no regrets," she said, a big smile on her face.

They walked back to the common room together, talking about their day of fun, all the while, George never knowing about Ginny's true, blossoming relationship with Tyler.

_Liv stopped once she had reached the bottom of the stairs and was out of site of the Entrance Hall where she waited for Tyler. When he came down the stairs shortly after her, he had a large grin on his face that only grew when he saw his twin._

_"So you had fun too?" said Liv._

_"I don't think I've ever had that much fun playing in the snow before," he said smiling. "Even back at home when we were growing up!"_

_"So it's a good thing I talked you into coming?"_

_"I have no regrets, Ollie," he said. He laughed as she punched him playfully on the, and he pretended it hurt. "I still can't believe you're embarrassed by your old nickname."_

_"It was really hard to go from "Ollie" to "Liv" it took forever for mom to stop calling me that. And quite frankly, I don't want my boyfriend to call me Ollie," said Liv jokingly. "Besides, it sometimes brings up bad memories…" she added seriously._

_"Oh, Ol, I'm sorry, I forgot… I'll only call you Ollie when we're alone, Olivia," he said._

_"Thanks," she said with a meek smile and a nod. "Now let's go get out of these cold, wet clothes, before we get sick," sad Liv._

_"Race you to the common room?" said Tyler, as he took off running._

_"No fair! You got a head start!" she called after him as she ran to catch up._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** As I've said countless times before…you know the drill. R&R…oh and please pardon the fluff and Mary-Sue moments…sometimes they just can't be avoided. (Snowball fight scene is similar to something that actually happened, I just fluffed it up a bit and added some more people into the mix)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (7 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N:**I figured it's been twenty days since I last updated this story...time for another chapter! That and I finally got a review for this story (which totally made my day!) Keep 'em coming...

* * *

Everyone that enjoyed the snowball fight enjoyed the dinner. It warmed them and filled their hungry stomachs. There wasn't a complaint amongst them. (Any and all complaints came from the Slytherin table.)

"Did you see that snowball that hit Ron in the face? It was huge!" said Lillian with a laugh.

"Yeah, and cold too," said Ron somewhat grumpily. "It hit me right on the nose!"

"Thanks, I've been working on my aim," said Fred proudly.

"You!" said Ron, finally realizing who had thrown it.

"Oh come on, it was all in good fun," said Fred.

"And you got him back when you put snow down his pants," said Liv with a laugh as she leaned back in her seat so she could join the conversation.

"You're right! I forgot about that," Ron said cheerfully.

"I haven't," mumbled Fred.

"Oh come on, it was all in good fun," said Ron in a mocking tone.

"Fred won't be forgetting about that one for a long time, that was a lot of snow!" said Harry.

"You're telling me! When the snow melted my pants were so wet, it looked like I had an accident and wet myself!" said Fred. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lil, Ginny, George and Liv all burst out laughing.

Liv almost lost her balance and would have fallen out of her seat if Ty hadn't grabbed her by the sleeve of her robe. "What's so funny?" he asked.

But Liv was laughing to hard to answer. It was clear that she had the giggles now, as well as George and the rest of her Gryffindor friends. A few Slytherins shot the laughing bunch some hate filled looks before leaving the Great Hall in disgust.

After they had all recovered from their fits of laughter they had lost what was left of their appetites. Everyone that had participated in the snowball fight earlier that day met in an empty classroom to talk and get to know each other better without the threat of getting hit with a snowball.

Liv introduced her Hufflepuff friends to her boyfriend and her other Gryffindor friends. Fred and George, meanwhile, ran off to the kitchen to snag a few snacks. It soon became a little party.

Fred and George were too busy entertaining and advertising their products to notice how much time Ginny was spending with Tyler. And Ron was too busy talking with Liv to notice either.

"Um, you guys, it's getting kind of late," said Harry after a while.

Fred grabbed Harry's arm to look at the watch. "Yeah you're right, we've got to get this room cleaned up and be back in our common rooms in about eight minutes," said Fred.

"Time to bring out the wands," said George as he pulled his out and made the nearest plate of food vanish. Everyone rushed around the room and got everything cleaned up with three minutes to spare.

"No time for good-byes, everyone head to your common room!" said George as he stood near the door way. Quite a few people had already left when Liv came up to him. She moved in really close and stood directly in front of him. George went to wrap his arms around her, but she pulled back just before his arms enclosed her.

"But you said there was no time for good-byes," she said teasingly, a sly smile on her face.

"Well, maybe a quick one—" said George. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Now go, I don't want you to get in trouble," he said with a smile as he pushed her through the doorway.

Tyler was waiting for her out in the hall, the two walked quickly back to the Hufflepuff common room together. "I wanted to thank you," said Tyler.

"What for?" said Liv distractedly.

"For distracting Ron."

"What?"

"When I was talking to Ginny…" he said, she looked blankly at him. "Fred and George were busy entertaining and Ron was busy talking to you…"

"Oh!" she said with a laugh. "I didn't realize I was doing you a favor."

Ty said the password and they entered the common room. "Well, you were. Thanks Ollie," he gave her a hug and went to the boys' dormitories. "Goodnight," he called down to her as he climbed the stairs.  
"Goodnight…and you're welcome," she called back.

* * *

When everyone woke up Sunday morning there was a snow storm raging outside. "So much for that Hogsmeade visit today," said Fred as he stared out a window in their dorm room. George mumbled something, and Fred turned to him and laughed as George struggled under his bed trying to find his other sock.

"I swear, I don't have a single pair of matching socks," said George as he pulled himself out from under his bed.

"I ran out of matching socks months ago. See," said Fred, pulling up his pant legs to reveal a green sock on his left foot and a grey on his right.

"We're gonna need to start sharing socks," said George as he lifted his left pant leg to reveal a grey sock. "But I don't have any green, sorry."

Fred laughed. "Let's just go down to breakfast to see if the Hogsmeade trip has been canceled," said Fred as he left the room.

"I hope not—Hey Fred, Wait! I need another sock! Oh forget it," said George as he grabbed a random sock (a red one) and went down the stairs while trying to put it on.

"Careful, you could fall," said Fred when George reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well if I would have known you were going to wait for me—"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh would you two just shut up and go to breakfast," said Ron with a laugh as he passed George on the stairs. "Nice socks George."

The three walked to breakfast together; Fred and George were trying to find out what Ron wanted for Christmas, seeing how it was coming soon.

When they got back to the common room after breakfast there was a new notice posted on the bulletin board.

"Wonder what it's for?" said Ron.

"Who cares, it's covering up our ad for our store!" said Fred.

"Uh Fred, our ad is over here," said George, pointing to their ad.

"Oh, right, never mind. What does that one say?"

"McGonagall must have posted it while everyone was at breakfast. It's about the Hogsmeade trip," said Ron.

"'It is possible that today's trip could be canceled if it continues to snow. Professor Dumbledore will let everyone know during lunch. Also, a reminder to students leaving for home for the Holidays, leave your belongings in the Entrance hall. You'll go to Hogsmeade station after the visit,'" George read aloud.

"That's not fair! If the trip gets canceled, they still get to go to Hogsmeade," said Ron indignantly.

"Yeah, but they'll just be going to the train station," Fred said to him.

"Well they still get to get out of this bloody castle," said Ron grumpily.

"Why are you so grumpy, Ron? We thought you loved it here," said George, Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"I do, but I'm restless. I need a change of scenery. I wish something exciting would happen," said Ron as he moved towards a chair in front of the fireplace. He sat down and stared moodily into the fire.

"Be careful what you wish for…" said Fred.

"Yeah, cause you just might get it," said George.

No sooner had they said that, Ginny burst through the portrait hole and ran over to the three. "You'll never guess what's happened!" she said excitedly. Her face was flushed and she was out of breath from running to the common room from the Entrance Hall. Ron sat forward expectantly and eagerly in his chair.

"We're snowed in!" said Ginny. Ron moaned and sank back into his chair. "It's snowing like mad outside. You can't even see!" sure enough, they looked towards the window and all they could see was white. "Anyways, the snow has drifted up in front of the doors; it's at least six feet tall!" she continued.

"Are you sure it was six feet?" said Fred.

"Yeah I'm sure. Dumbledore and Filch are down there now, melting the snow and trying to make a path to Hogsmeade."

"So we still get to go?" said Ron hopefully, once more sitting up in his chair.

"That's highly unlikely. I think they're trying to make the path for the students that are going home for the Holidays," said Ginny. Ron, disappointed, once more sank back into his chair. Ginny noticed his grumpiness and asked, "Why are you so moody?"

"He's bored," said Fred.

"And restless," added George.

"And I want, no, _need_ something exciting to happen," said Ron with a sigh.

"If you _need_ excitement so badly, you _need_ to go to the Room of Requirement," said Ginny mater-of-factually.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," said Fred.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. She stood up and started to head towards the stairs for the girls' dormitory when Ron stopped her.

"Wait! Don't you want to come too?" asked Ron.

"No, thanks, I've got other plans," she said. She turned her back on them and smiled to herself as she ran upstairs. _'I've got plans to meet Ty in the Library._ She thought excitedly. _Besides, they'll never catch me with him there, Fred and George try to avoid the Library at all costs.'_

"Well I guess it's just the three of us then," said Ron as he started to get out of his chair.

"Nope, sorry, it's just you two. I've got plans too," said George.

Ron sank back into his chair. "Not you too!" he said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Liv in the Library," said George as he stood up.

"You're not going to read are you?" asked Ron, sounding slightly shocked.

"There are…other things that you can do in the Library," said George slyly as he left.

Fred laughed, but Ron just gave him a blank look. "Like what?" he asked.

"Maybe when you're older," said Fred still laughing.

Ron who still didn't get it watched the portrait hole close up behind George before turning back to Fred. "You're still coming, right?" he asked.

"Uh, sure, why not?" said Fred and the two got up and went to the Room of Requirement together.

Ginny came down the stairs, her hair freshly brushed and a stack of books ready to go back to the Library. _'Hmm, they all must have gone to the Room of Requirement. At least they'll be away from the Library.'_ She thought with a smile. So she left the common room and headed towards the Library.

* * *

**A/N: **I was going to add another section to this chapter but it's _way_ to long. I'll update again soon, if I remember... Oh, I know...Reviews will help me remember -hint hint-  



	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (7 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**: About time for another chapter, don't you think? Lemme know what ya think!

* * *

Liv was waiting for George at a table in the Library. Madam Pince looked suspiciously at George when he walked in but Liv spotted him and waved him over to her table. 

"Hey," she said with a smile as he kissed her and took a seat down next to her.

"Hi," he said. Madam Pince glared at the two for not whispering. "Sorry," said George in a loud whisper. Madame Pince turned her back on the two and continued going through a stack of recently returned books.

"What are you reading?" asked George, his voice in a whisper this time.

"It's called Problems of America I call it PoA for short. It's about American witches and wizards and the hardships and problems they faced in the 1800's."

"What?" Liv asked because George was giving her a funny look. "Don't look at me like that. It's an interesting book."

"Liv, it's a book. It doesn't matter how good it is, because I probably still wouldn't read it," said George. Liv rolled her eyes, and they continued to talk in low, soft whispers. So soft that their faces had to be really close to each other's so they could hear.

Tyler was standing in the hallway just outside of the Library waiting for Ginny. When she appeared he rushed over to her and immediately took the books she was carrying.

"Thanks, but you don't—"

"But I want to," he said. Ginny smiled and the two walked into the Library. Neither of them noticed their siblings sitting at a table near the back of the Library.

"So were these good books?" Tyler asked as he set them on the counter.

"I don't know, I didn't get to read them," said Ginny.

"Would you like to renew any of these?" asked Madam Pince.

"Um, no thanks. I might check them out again but some other time," Ginny replied with a smile.

"Why didn't you read any of them?" asked Tyler her.

"Because I've been spending so much time with you," she said with a smile and a shrug. She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. But her smile soon vanished. "Oh no!"

"What?" asked Tyler.

"Don't look now, but your sisters here," she said.

"So," said Tyler. "She likes to read, she use to spend a ton of time in here before she met—"

"George is here too," said Ginny, cutting him off.

Tyler's smile also vanished. "You don't think they've seen us do you?"

"Its George I'm worried about, not your sister." Said Ginny.

"I know, same here."

"Isn't that your brother?" George asked Liv. Liv looked up and saw the two standing near the check out counter talking.

"Yeah, it looks like it," she said slowly.

"We better get out of here…I'll wait for five minutes before leaving, you go first," said Ginny.

"Fine, but not without a kiss good-bye," said Tyler, a sly smile on his face.

"Ty are you nuts! What if he sees us?" said Ginny.

Tyler leaned over and kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear. "Oh, well…"

"Did you just see that!" said George, slightly shocked. "He just—"

"George, don't worry about it," said Liv sternly, trying to draw his attention away from the two.

"Don't worry? How can I not worry? She's my younger sister, my _only_ sister," said George in a harsh whisper.

"George calm down, I'm Ty's only sister, and younger one at that and he doesn't worry about me," said Liv trying to talk some sense into him.

"Younger, but by how much? 5 minutes?" he said sarcastically.

"No, 13 minutes. Still, he can be overprotective too," she said seriously, glaring slightly at George.

George stood up as she said this and began to walk towards Tyler and Ginny. Liv stood up and ran to stand in front of him, blocking his way. Ginny and Tyler just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"George, _please._ Just let Ginny grow up. She's had a boyfriend before, she can handle herself—" Liv stopped mid-sentence and nearly doubled over coughing.

"Liv! Liv are you ok?" George said as he put his arm around her shoulders. But she couldn't answer him because she was coughing uncontrollably.

"Liv!" Tyler came running to her side.

She couldn't stop, she could barely breathe. Soon she was dizzy and couldn't see. Everything went black. Her knees buckled and she fell forward. George grabbed her and held her up, keeping her from falling to the ground.

"Liv? Liv wake up," Tyler pleaded with her.

"Has anything like this ever happened to her before?" asked George, extremely worried about her. He adjusted his grip and gathered her into his arms.

Both had temporarily forgotten Ginny until she came over to Tyler's side and slipped her hand in his. "Do you want me to go get Madam Pomfrey?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'd be best," said George as he lowered Liv to the ground.

Ginny squeezed Tyler's hand before leaving. And once she was gone the argument started.

"'That would be best?'" said Tyler quoting George. "How would you know what would 'be the best' for her?" said Tyler bitterly. He didn't care if his over protectiveness showed. His sister was lying unconscious on the floor.

George was speechless. He had come over to Tyler to give him a piece of his mind for kissing his younger sister, and now Tyler was doing the same to him.

Soon Ginny came running into the Library ("Please walk," said Madam Pince sternly) Madam Pomfrey following close behind.

"Where is she? Ah, out of my way, go on, get," she said as she knelt down near Liv. She felt her pulse and checked her breathing all the while mumbling about something. "What happened?" she asked sternly as she made a stretcher appear and magically lifted Liv on to it.

George and Tyler both began to speak at once, but Madam Pomfrey silenced them. "Never mind, you can tell me, _one at a time_, in the Hospital Wing. You're her brother right?" she said to Tyler.

"Yeah, her _twin brother,_" he said as he glared at George.

"Go send an owl to your parents telling them what happened and that she'll be ok. I'll send them another owl later to update them on her condition," Pomfrey ordered.

George gave Ty a "HA I get to stay with her and you don't" look. But before Ty left Pomfrey gave orders that would send George elsewhere too.

Madam Pomfrey quickly wrote something down on a scrap of parchment, signed it, folded it and handed it to George. "Take this to Professor Snape. I know I'm out of the needed potion back at the Wing, and I'll need him to make it for her," she said.

"But Liv and Professor Snape aren't on good terms," said George as he took the bit of parchment.

"He's rarely on good terms with students. You don't have to tell him who it's for, just that I need restocked. Now go, both of you! Ginny can you grab her books, and follow me," she said as she started towards the door, Liv floating ahead of her. "Sorry for the disturbance Irma."

"It's not a problem," Madame Pince responded politely, yet somewhat reluctantly.

Ginny ran (Walk Please!) to the table Liv had been sitting at. She collected Liv's notebook, quill and ink, and the book she had been reading plus two rolls of parchment that were lying out. She put all the items in Liv's bag and carried it out of the Library and ran to catch up with Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll try not to get distracted with my other stories and update this one more often...sorry... R&R please!  



	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (9 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**: About time for another chapter, don't you think? Let's here it...

* * *

Chapter Nine

Tyler came to the Hospital Wing first. He greeted Ginny with a hug, a kiss, and a worried smile. "How's she doing?" he asked Ginny.

"You've only been gone 15 minutes," said Ginny with a forced laugh. Ty gave Ginny a look that told her he wasn't joking. "Sorry. She came to, once, but had another coughing fit and passed out again." Ty put his arm around Ginny's waist and they moved to stand at the side of her bed. Ty sighed and rested his head on the top of Ginny's.

George came in and saw the two holding and comforting each other, their backs to him. His concern for Liv exceeded his brotherly concern for Ginny at the moment.

"Good, you're back," said Madam Pomfrey. Tyler thought she was talking to him, but then she spoke again. "Did you find Professor Snape and give him that parchment?"

"Yeah, he said he'd have it ready in an hour or so," said George. Ginny and Tyler both jumped, startled by his quiet entrance. They immediately let go of each other and moved apart.

"Is she—" George started, but was interrupted when Liv woke up and started coughing. Madam Pomfrey moved to her side and made her sit forward. But she didn't pass out this time.

"Are you ok?" both Ty and George asked at once.

Liv nodded, unable to speak. She wiped the side of her mouth with the sleeve of her robes, unable to see the blood on the black sleeve of her robes.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Ginny. She glared at the two boys, daring them to speak again.

"I—" Liv started to speak, but ended up coughing again. When she stopped coughing she pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"Oh dear," said Madam Pomfrey as she took up Liv's hand in her own and inspected it. "I hope Professor Snape has that potion ready soon."

"What? What's the problem?" George asked, having not seen the palm of her hand. Liv showed her palm to the three as Madame Pomfrey gave her a wet rag to wipe off her hand.

"Ollie! Ollie are you—" said Tyler in shock. Liv had been coughing so hard that there were specks of blood on her hand.

She attempted to speak again. "I'm sure I'll be fine, Ty," she said in a hoarse whisper. "I just…I just don't know what's—" she started coughing again.

"Here, drink this, it won't cure your sudden illness, but it will sooth your throat and ease your cough," said Madam Pomfrey as she handed Liv a cup of bitter smelling herbal tea. "It's the best I can do for you, until Snape has that potion ready."

Liv almost choked on the drink when she heard this, that and the drink was rather bitter. "Snape! He's making the what?" she asked hoarsely.

"Don't worry Liv, he doesn't know it's for you," said George.

"He doesn't even know I exist," said Liv sarcastically.

"I'll leave you four alone," said Madam Pomfrey. She turned and left disappearing into her office.

Ty had returned his arm to Ginny's waist and when George saw this his big brother instinct kicked in, only this time Ty was ready to fight back.

"Somebody please explain to me why I wasn't told about this relationship before," said George as he looked from Tyler to Ginny and back to Tyler.

Ty shared a knowing look with Liv and sighed. George saw him do that and looked to Liv.

"You…you knew?" asked George surprised. Liv slowly nodded her head yes. "But you never told me?" She nodded again. "But why?" George was confused; he hadn't known that his girlfriend had been keeping this from him.

"I never told you for a few different reasons," she said haltingly. "George, Ginny and I are close friends she's like a sister to me. It's amazing, sometimes she knows more about me than I do," Liv took another sip of the drink and Ginny smiled. "I wasn't going to tell you because she's your sister. She would have told you when she was ready. I also didn't tell you because Ty's my brother, and I know how protective older brothers can get with their little sisters. Even if they're only 13 minutes younger," she said accusingly to Tyler. "That and they're relationship is new…the met at the Yule Ball…" She looked George in the eyes. "I love you, George. And I love my brother too. I didn't want to see either of you upset," she held George's gaze until she started coughing again.

"Save your voice, Liv," said Tyler. "I can continue from here."

"No, wait. You called me Ollie in front of George again," she whispered.

"I know," he said with a smile. "Why don't you try and get some rest, we can continue this conversation outside in the hall."

"Oh no you don't, I don't want you two going at each other's throats the minute you're out the door," said Liv.

"We won't," both George and Tyler said at the same time.

"And I'll make sure they don't," said Ginny, smiling reassuringly to Liv.

"Fine, just leave the doors open a crack so I can hear," she said to Ginny privately as they turned to go. Ginny laughed and nodded.

When they were gone Liv rolled to her side and listened intently to the conversation being held outside.

"So George, can you accept the fact that I have a boyfriend and move on?" asked Ginny once they were outside.

George thought over his answer before giving it. Picking his words carefully he spoke. "I liked you Tyler, when I just knew you as Liv's brother. But I am willing to accept, and respect you as my little sister's boyfriend."

Ginny smiled and ran to hug him. "Thank you George! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Easy Ginny, I can't breathe!" said George with a laugh.

Liv smiled when she heard Ginny thanking George. She had hoped what she had said might help George understand.

When Ginny let go of George she went and hugged Tyler. "But you know I'm going to have to tell Fred…and Ron," he said after a slight hesitation.

Ginny turned and faced him with a horrified look. "You can't tell Ron! He'd kill Ty! Go ahead, tell Fred, but please, _please_ don't tell Ron," she pleaded with him.

"Ok, I'll tell Fred, but you have to tell Ron _before_ Christmas. Otherwise Fred and I will break the news to him Christmas morning, and he won't be happy," George said to her.

"I have to tell him!" said Ginny slightly shocked.

"We could tell him together," suggested Tyler.

"Oh, so you can be nearby and get killed when he explodes. Yeah, sure, you can be there," she said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll make sure that I stay in the Hufflepuff common room the day you tell him," said Tyler. He was about to take Ginny's hand when Fred walked up behind them.

"Tell who, what?" asked Fred.

Ginny and Tyler both jumped and turned around. Both said, "Nothing!" at the same time.

"To tell Ron that Ginny here has a boyfriend," said George.

"Really, who?" asked Fred a silly grin on his face.

"My man Ty, here," said George as he slapped Tyler, harder than necessary, on the back.

"No kidding. You know, I thought I noticed something going on between you two," said Fred smiling. "I'm not as stupid as you might think," he said, a big grin on his face.

"You didn't know, did you?" said George. He saw right through Fred and knew he was lying and joking.

"I hadn't a clue! Good job at keeping it a secret," said Fred. He leaned over to George and whispered, "She must have gotten that from us," he said proudly.

"Well she didn't get it from Ron, he's a _prefect,_" George whispered back.

"So what're you all doing hanging out around the hospital wing? And, where's Liv?" Fred asked.

George nodded his head towards the doors. "She's in there," he said.

"Oh? What happened? Is she all right?" Fred asked, looking to Tyler for the answer.

"She'll be fine, and Madam Pomfrey isn't too worried, that's a good sign," said Tyler.

"Well that's good. But uh, what happened?" Fred asked.

"I'm not really sure. We were in the Library and she started coughing so hard that she passed out," said George.

"I was right! The Library _is_ bad for your health!" Fred exclaimed.

Liv heard him from her bed and laughed. But laughing only made her start coughing again.

The others laughed too. "C'mon, let's not be standing around out here when Snape comes by with that potion," said Ginny.

The four ended up wandering around the castle for a while. "Where did you leave Ron?" George asked Fred after a while of walking in silence.

"Oh, he didn't need me anymore. He's still in the Room of Requirement," said Fred.

"So he found something exciting, and interesting to do?" Ginny asked. She was walking hand in hand with Tyler in front of two of her brothers, and she felt pretty good about it.

"Yeah," said Fred. "Uh, what time is it? Because my stomach is telling me it's time to eat," he said hungrily.

Ginny looked at her watch, seeing as she was the only one that had one. "No! We've missed it!" said Ginny. "It's almost 1:30!"

"We missed lunch! No wonder I'm so hungry," said Fred holding his stomach.

"Let's go downstairs to the kitchen then," said George, smiling.

"Have you seen the kitchen yet?" Ginny asked Tyler.

"No, I haven't," said Tyler.

"You've been here five years, and you've never been to the kitchen!" Fred said in shock.

"No, I haven't. I thought students weren't allowed in the kitchen," said Tyler.

"I don't think it matters. Liv and I ran into Dumbledore there just yesterday. He just told us not to spoil our lunches," said George.

"Besides, George and I go there all the time. I don't think we've ever gotten in trouble for it either," said Fred proudly.

"No, we did get in trouble that one time, when Filch caught us going there after hours," said George.

"Oh yeah, that's right. He didn't believe that we were going out for a late night snack. He thought we'd make a mess of some sort that he'd get stuck cleaning up," said Fred.

"Let's just go get something to eat so we can get back to Liv," said Ginny, bringing the twins back to the present.

* * *

Liv was asleep when Fred, George, Ginny and Tyler entered the Hospital Wing. Upon seeing them Madam Pomfrey came over. "Professor Snape came by with the potion and she should be ready to leave in time for dinner," she said. "But I'd like to speak to the two of you in my office," she said pointing to Tyler and Fred.

"I think she means me," George whispered to Fred. Fred nodded his head and stayed behind with Ginny.

George and Tyler followed Madam Pomfrey into her office. Once inside she closed the door and took a seat behind her desk. "Now, I need to know what happened so I can figure out what brought on these sudden coughing attacks," she said seriously as she looked sternly at the two.

Tyler started first. "She was fine before and during breakfast, but afterwards she told me she had plans. Basically the next time I saw her she was coughing so hard she could barely breathe."

Madam Pomfrey looked to George for his side of the story. "I was to meet her in the library. When I came in she was at a back table reading some book about American witches and wizards," said George. "We just sat around and talked for a while. When we got up to—" he hesitated and looked to Tyler. "When we got up to leave she started coughing."

She wouldn't happen to have that book with her now, would she?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I don't know, it could be in her bag," said George.

"Can you fetch it for me please?" she said to Ty. He nodded and left the office. He came back in moments later holding her bag.

"Can you pull that book out for me?" she said to Ty and he opened her bag.

"George, was it this one?" he asked. George nodded and Tyler passed it over to Madam Pomfrey.

She took it and opened it up. "You wouldn't happen to know what page she was on, would you?" she asked George.

"I remember there was a picture on the page. I'd recognize it if I saw it again," replied George. Madam Pomfrey passed the book across her desk to him. He opened it up and slowly flipped through the pages. When he came to a page with a picture of a stuffy, stuck up looking wizard he stopped. "That's the page she was on when I met her this morning. I remember because I made fun of the way that wizard looks," he said as he passed the book back across the desk to Madam Pomfrey.

She started inspecting the book. "Thank you, that'll be all for now," she said somewhat sternly. The two boys got up and left her office.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked his voice in a whisper.

"She was trying to figure out what brought on this sudden 'thing.'" Said George. He called her illness "thing" for lack of a better word.

"And she needed Liv's school bag to figure it out?" Ginny asked.

"Books," said Fred thoughtfully. "Oh no!"

"What?" Ginny and Ty both said at once.

"Um, George, do you remember that time we accidentally spilled some potion ingredients from one of our products over some books Hermione had left open in the common room?" Fred said to George, a mixed look of worry and realization on his face.

"Yeah, I remember. That one book on top had some stuffy, stuck up looking picture of a wizard on the open pa—" he stopped mid-word and looked to Fred, a look of realization and horror on his face. "Fred, that powder always made us cough, remember?

Ginny and Tyler looked back and forth from Fred to George, shocked and confused at what they were hearing.

"But never that hard, or that long," said Fred, thoughtfully.

"It must have become more potent with time. And she must have inhaled some of it," said George.

"That's why she keeps having those coughing fits!" said Tyler, still slightly shocked.

"Well let's not just stand here!" said Ginny. "Let's go tell Madam Pomfrey what we know!"

"That might not be a good idea, Ginny. Your brothers could get in a lot of trouble," Tyler said to her.

"You're sticking up for us? But why? It's our fault she's here," said George, slightly confused.

"George, if you were willing to give me a chance with your sister, then I'm willing to give you one with mine," Tyler said seriously. "You'll of course have to tell her how this all happened."

George nodded, a serious look on his face. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. "No need to worry boys, and girl, she'll be fine. The book was just dusty," the four exchanged looks and gave fake sighs of relief. "I'll have to tell Madam Pince, she won't be happy of course," Madam Pomfrey mumbled as she walked back to her office.

"You're lucky that she thought that it was only dust," Ginny said to her brothers.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoy...I'm trying to re-post ch 8 to fix a few errors, but it won't let me...Don't worry, I'm not changing anything, just a few grammer things. So you don't have to go back and re-read it. Just a warning. Anyway, R&R please 


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (10 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**: Since I had a new review I figured I'd post a new chapter...!

* * *

George came to the Hospital Wing to get Liv before dinner. He found her sitting on the side of the bed, her feet dangling over the edge. She had just finished tying her right shoe when George entered.

"Hey George," she said quietly, her voice still a little hoarse. "Can you hand me my other shoe?"

"Yeah, sure," said George as he bent down and picked up her shoe. He sat down next to her on the bed and handed it to her. "I uh, I need to tell you something. And it's really important that I tell you now," said George quietly and guiltily.

"George, what's wrong?" Liv asked. She was worried that something bad had happened to him or his family, never imaging what he was about to say next.

"I need to apologize for today. It…it shouldn't have happened," he started to say.

"No, that's ok. I understand why you would be a bit protective of Ginny," said Liv, not realizing that he was talking about her, and not his sister.

"What? No, I'm not talking about that," said George distractedly.

"Oh? Sorry then, please continue," said Liv, looking curiously at George, her shoe forgotten on her lap.

"You're in her because of something Fred and I did – accidentally did – a few months ago," said George, as he was stared at his hands in his lap. "We were working on a skiving snack box, one that would send you to the Hospital Wing coughing. But we had to stop making them because there were too many unwanted side affects. And we couldn't stop coughing long enough to make them," he looked up to Liv then returned his gaze to his hands. "We were working on it late one night. We cleaned up all our materials and headed upstairs to bed, but Fred tripped and sent the powder that makes you cough flying all over a pile of books that Hermione had left out. We tried to clean it up but it must've gotten in the—"

"Binding of the book that I was reading," Liv finished for him. George nodded his head, he looked downright miserable and Liv couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "So that's what brought it on, Madam Pomfrey thought it was just dust," she said with a reassuring smile. George looked up at her, but he wasn't smiling. "George, it's ok, really. I'm fine."

"No, it's not ok. I feel terrible about it. It's my fault you're here. I – I have to make it up to you somehow," George said in a determined voice.

Liv looked at him thoughtfully. "If I let you make it up to me will you forget about it?"

He looked back up at her. "Probably not," he said. Some of his cheerfulness was returning to his eyes.

"You have a conscious?" Liv asked sarcastically yet jokingly.

"You'd never know would ya?" he said, laughing quietly. Liv smiled, she was glad to see him acting normal again. Not that she didn't like serious George, but she liked the fun one better. "Now that, that's cleared up… Let's go eat," he said as he stood up.

"Hold on, let me put my other shoe on," Liv said with a smile.

* * *

George and Liv came into the Great Hall and sat at their house tables. "Took you long enough," said Fred sarcastically as George sat down next to him. "So, you uh, you told her?" he asked quietly. George nodded his head and started piling food onto his plate.

"So? How'd it go?" Fred asked curiously.

"I made it seem like it was mostly your fault," said George with a laugh. Fred glared at him threateningly. "Oh, all right. I told her the truth. Honestly, can't you take a joke?"

"_You_ are asking _me_ if I can take a joke? Of course I can! It takes one to make one!" said Fred. "I just wanted to make sure that you told her the truth. I care about her too, maybe not as much as you, but she's my friend too…"

_"Took you long enough," Tyler said with a nervous laugh as Liv sat down next to him. Being the concerned older brother he asked, "Are you feeling ok?" Liv smiled and nodded as she placed a few small helpings of food on her plate. "Did he tell…I mean did—" Tyler said quietly, but Liv interrupted him._

_"Yes, George told me," she said, her voice still a little scratchy._

_"And um, how do you…uh…is that ok with you?" Tyler asked. He was slightly nervous and still concerned for her._

_"Yeah, I understand. Besides, it was just an accident," said Liv with a shrug. "Don't worry, I'm fine, physically and emotionally…mentally," she added with a laugh._

_"I just wanted to make sure you were all right," said Tyler. "I still worry about you…"_

_"Forget about it, I have…he's gone, remember?" she said in an 'I don't want to talk about it' voice._

_"Right…sorry…"_

* * *

George, Ginny, Olivia and Tyler all walked out of the deserted Great Hall together. The students that were suppose to go home for the winter holiday still hadn't left, although it had stopped snowing a few hours ago. Most of the waiting students were hanging around in the Entrance Hall hoping for some news that they'd be leaving soon. The four walked past the group and went upstairs into a deserted classroom to talk.

"This is just awful, I was going to buy your Christmas present earlier today. But we couldn't go to Hogsmeade," Ginny said to Tyler.

"Yeah, same here," said George. "Sorry Liv, but you're gonna have to wait for your Christmas present 'til after we actually get a chance to go."

"Which will probably be after Christmas," said Tyler.

"That would be horrible! I haven't done _any_ Christmas shopping at all!" said Liv. "Which means, that none of you will be receiving anything from me until after I blow all the money Dad sent me."

"Dad gave you money?" asked Tyler, sounding surprised. "He never gives me money when I ask him."

"That's because you're not 'Daddy's little girl,'" said Liv sweetly. "Don't worry, he gave me enough for the both of us," she said, her voice back in its normal tone.  
"Still, you managed to get money from Dad!" said Tyler.

"It was easy. I told him about the Hogsmeade trip coming up. I said I needed some new quills, more ink and parchment, oh and potion ingredients. I also told him that I wanted to get you something nice for Christmas," she explained.

"Mum must have convinced him to give you extra," said Ty.

"Oh yeah," Liv said in a "duh" kind of voice.

George, who had been quiet throughout all of this, came up behind Liv and wrapped his arms around her. "What? You were gonna get something nice for him and not me?" he teased.

He loosened his grip and she turned around in his arms to face him. "Don't worry, I was going to get you something nice too," she said, a smile on her face.

"Like what?" George asked, trying to figure out what she was going to give him.

She smiled, "Nice try George," she kissed him then slipped out of his arms.

Ginny and Ty were also whispering "sweet nothings" into each other's ears when Liv decided it was late and time for her to go.

"Please don't go," George begged her.

"I'm sorry George, Madame Pomfrey told me to go to bed early tonight, and I promised her I would," Liv told him.

"Please," he begged, giving her the puppy dog face.

"George, don't, I won't look at you. Please don't!" she turned her head away from him but he moved back into her line of view. "George!" she said with a laugh, but he persisted. She shut her eyes and clamped her hands over her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Liv," George teased. He started to tickle her. She squirmed back away from him and he backed her towards a wall.

"George! George stop!" she squealed with laughter. She was laughing so hard that she started coughing.

"Liv! Liv, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" George immediately stopped tickling her, his smile replaced with a worried frown.

"George! What did you do!" Ginny asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything! Liv?"

She soon stopped coughing, and when she did she smiled weakly at him. "At least I got you to stop tickling me…" she said in a hoarse whisper. She then turned and ran out of the classroom.

George stared blankly and watched her leave. "Look at the bright side, at least she's ok," said Ginny sympathetically; Tyler could only nod in agreement.

"I'll be in the common room. Don't stay out to late," George said to Ginny.

She smiled, laughed and said goodbye to her brother, promising she'd be in by lights out.

"So, now that they're gone..." said Tyler somewhat shyly

Ginny smiled secretly. "Let's take a walk," she said as she took his hand.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," said Tyler, sounding relieved.

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted," she said dryly.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous," Tyler tried to explain, "We've been meeting in secret recently and we haven't been able to be around each other for long periods of time… I'm just not use to it…"

"Well! We'll have to change that now, won't we? All the while avoiding Ron, of course," she said.

"But George said we have to tell him by Christmas day... and that's four days away…"

"Well let's enjoy this while we can. To bad we can't go outside," she said with a small sigh.

"Yeah, but we're still snowed in," said Tyler.

"I know a place where we can get a great view of the grounds," said Ginny with a sly smile.

"Really, where?" he asked curiously.

"Follow me," she said as she pulled at Tyler's hand and leads him up a couple flights of stairs and stopped to stand in front of a door. "Close your eyes. This place is really awesome," she said. She waited until he closed his eyes before she opened the door and pulled him inside. "Go ahead, you can open your eyes now," she said with a smile.

When Tyler opened his eyes he looked around the room and said, "Wow, this is amazing!" Instead of walls there were large windows all around, even the ceiling was made of glass that sparkled in the reds and purples of the setting sun. From this room one could look out upon the entire grounds. "The view here is better than the owlery," he said quietly as he looked around in awe.

"I know. Somebody showed me this place during my 4th year."

"Do I want to know who?" he asked, a smile on his face.

She shook her head and laughed, "No, you don't…"

"Ok, if you insist," he said with a laugh and a shrug. He pulled his hand from hers and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course I've already forgotten his name," she said with a sly smile.

"It was a he?" he said jokingly, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Er…" she said, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it," he said. He pulled her in closer and lowered his arm from her shoulders to around her waist.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes, "Good," she abruptly lowered herself and stepped out of his embrace and smiled over her shoulder as she walked towards the windows.

"You're such a tease," Tyler said with a laugh as he followed her.

"I wonder how everybody will get to the train station," she said, ignoring his statement. She leaned against the glass to look toward the train station.

"Dumbledore will find a way," he said as he stood beside her.

"He always does manage, doesn't he?" she said as she leaned closer to Tyler. He looked out toward Hogsmeade. The train was waiting in the station, it was covered and snow and looked like it wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Looks like it isn't going anywhere for a while," said Ginny.

Tyler laughed. "You know, I was just thinking the very same thing…"

Ginny laughed, "Oh! Look at the lake," she said. She moved away from Tyler to get a better view of the lake. The squid was playing with a student that was standing at the edge of the lake. "Hey, Ty, who is that by the lake? And in this weather too! How did they get out?" she mumbled.

Ty moved to stand near her and look out the window. "I don't know, but I don't think they're supposed to be out there. Students were told to stay inside…"

"Yeah, looks like they're having fun though, but they're going to be frozen when they come back inside," she said with a laugh. "Hmm, it looks like two 1st or 2nd years. If I was 11 or 12 and there was a nice tame giant squid I would play with it," she said thoughtfully. "Actually if I were 21 or 22 I'd still play with it!" she said with a laugh.

Tyler laughed, "I'd play with it too, especially if you were there…"

Ginny smiled up at him, then looked towards the forest and narrowed her eyes. She then shook her head.

"What?" said Tyler when he saw her shake her head.

"I thought saw something…"

"You know, this place would make an excellent watch tower," she said.

"Yeah, it would," he said thoughtfully. "You can see for miles from up here."

She nodded her head in agreement. "I come up here a lot."

"You do?" he asked. "Maybe we should start coming up here together…"

"I meant to say I used to…and I think this place is a lot better with company," she said with a smile. "And now I have somebody to accompany me…" she said as she looked up at him.

Tyler smiled, "I'd go anywhere with you."

She wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled up against him. Tyler held her close. "I like holding you like this," she said with a smile.

"I just like being near you…so holding you is like being in paradise for me," he said softly.

Ginny held him tighter. She then stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled when he blushed slightly. She smiled more broadly and kissed him again.

It was his turn to smile, "I thought it was the guy that's supposed to give the first kiss…" he said. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. A couple of seconds later she pulled away.

"That why I saved the lips for you," she said somewhat breathlessly.

"You know, I don't even care who you were with before. You're with me now and that's all that matters," he said with a smile.

She kissed him again and Tyler smiled at her. "Let's go back," she said. She then checked her watch. "We've been gone over an hour!"

"We have?" Tyler asked sounding unconcerned.

"Yeah amazing isn't it?"

"It sure is…What time is it?"

"8:45," said Ginny, looking at her watch.

"Oh no...We've got to be back in our houses in 15 minutes!" said Tyler, sounding slightly shocked.

"Oh man!" she grabbed Tyler's hand and hurried towards the door. "We better hurry!"

"Right," he said. The two ran out of the room and down the stairs. They stopped before they had to separate and go their own ways.

"Well… 5 minutes before we get in trouble," said Ginny somewhat breathlessly.

Tyler leaned over and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight," he said before turning down the hall and running toward the Hufflepuff common room.

"G'night!" she called after him before running towards the Gryffindor common room, thinking about him the entire way back.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh, hope that wasn't confusing or anything (it's been a while sine I've read it and I didn't tripple proof read before posting). So, lemme know what you think, and thanks to my, few but appriciated reviewers.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (11 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**: Since I had a new review I figured I'd post a new chapter! That and I was bored, and there's nothing wrong with posting whenever you damn well feel like it! Anywhooo...enough of my ramblings, on to the good stuff!

* * *

_"You barely made it!" said Liv when Tyler entered the common room at exactly 9:00. "Cutting it pretty close, aren't you?"_

_"Oh well," he said with a shrug of his shoulders._

_"I take it you had fun?" said Liv, putting her book down. He smiled and nodded. He thought about telling George about the room, it would be a nice surprise for Liv… but then again he could keep it as secret place for himself and Ginny. "You're not going to tell me about it are you?" Liv asked._

_Tyler just smiled and turned away. "Goodnight," he said as he headed up the stairs. Liv smiled and shook her head before she picked up her book and continued to read._

"You barely made it," said George when Ginny came into the common room at exactly 9:00. "Cutting it pretty close aren't you?"

"Oh well," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You had fun then?" George asked. She smiled and nodded, she had considered telling George about the room but she decided not to. Let it be a special place for herself and Tyler. "Are you going to tell your dear older brother about it?" George asked curiously.

Ginny laughed and tuned her back on him. "Goodnight," she said as she climbed up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

* * *

The students going home for the holidays made it home safely, the train finally pulling out late in the evening. So the next few days occurred without much excitement, with over half the school being gone. Sometimes students would meet with students from other houses in the Great Hall, but other times they just stayed in their Common Rooms. Ginny and Tyler being the exception; they spent most of their evenings in the Look Out Tower (at least that's what they called it). 

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and everyone was in the Great Hall enjoying their breakfast.

"Has Ginny told Ron yet?" Liv asked Tyler while they were eating.

"Told him what?" Tyler asked his mouth slightly full of food.

"What do you mean 'about what!' About you two, you loser!" said Liv somewhat loudly.

"Oh, that, not that I know of…She'll probably tell him tonight, that way the 'Happiness of Christmas' will cancel out his anger of 'Us'."

"Good thinking Ty. Could you imagine what would happen if she didn't tell him…? Fred and George wouldn't be too nice about it," said Liv as she buttered a piece of toast. "Pass the jam…"

"Here," he handed it to her. "Don't worry, Fred and George won't get the chance to tell him, Ginny will take care of it tonight."

"All while you hide in the common room all night?" Liv asked sarcastically.

"Precisely, that's the plan," said Tyler, nodding his head.

"Ginny is so lucky to have such a brave boyfriend," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, that must have been what drew her to me," he said jokingly, his voice also laden with sarcasm. "That and my dashing good looks," he added with a toss of his head.

"Well it certainly wasn't your big feet that attracted her," said Liv. "Eww, feet," she muttered as she shuddered at the thought of feet.

"Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet…"

"Yeah, they have big egos," said Liv, trying to hold in her laughter. Tyler was speechless. Liv calmed down a bit, but only long enough to say, "And small everything else," she lost it this time and Tyler couldn't help but laugh.

George, Ginny and some other nearby Gryffindors were watching the brother and sister having their laughing fit. George and Ginny exchanged looks.

"What do you think they're laughing at?" Ginny asked.

"Probably some inside joke," said George, he understood that twins had a special relationship and that there were always a lot of inside jokes between them. He watched Liv wipe tears from he eyes. Still laughing she looked over to George and smiled.

* * *

After breakfast Tyler and Ginny disappeared to the Look Out Tower. While George and Liv tried to find an empty room they could have to themselves. They couldn't use the Room of Requirement; Harry was busy sulking at Lillian's absence in there. 

"Let's check in here…" said Liv as she stopped to push open a door.

"May I help you?" Professor McGonagall asked as she set down her quill.

"Oh, sorry Professor! We didn't mean to bother you. We're just looking for my cat," Liv lied. George was impressed; his girlfriend could lie without the flicker of an eye lid.

"Sorry Miss James, I haven't seen any other cats besides Mrs. Norris today. When you do find your cat, try and keep him in your house please," said the professor as she picked up her quill.

"Thanks Professor, c'mon George, we have a lot more places to check," she said and they turned and left the room closing the door behind them. Once the door was closed the two ran down to the end of the hall. "That was close," said Liv, laughing a little.

"Nice story. You have a cat?" George asked smiling.

"Actually she's my brothers… Lucky we ran into McGonagall and not Snape or Filch," she said.

"You're a good student and she's my head of house, so we probably wouldn't have gotten in to trouble anyway," said George.

The two continued to walk through the halls. "We could go up to the common room," said George after walking in silence for a while. Liv stopped in her tracks and looked at George as if he was crazy.

"I'm not in your house, I can't go with you—" She said mater-of-factually.

"I'll take you there anyway," said George. He had stopped walking and turned around to face her. "Please, c'mon, there really isn't anywhere else we can just hang out. We can't go outside cause it's still snowing like mad out there, and—"

"Do you know how much trouble we'd be in if I were caught in the Gryffindor common room? It isn't a practical idea George," said Liv.

George moaned, "I wish you were in Gryffindor…"

"I was almost put into Gryffindor…if I hadn't of met Cousin and Laura that afternoon on the train I wouldn't have been thinking about Hufflepuff as much…" said Liv quietly.

"What!" George asked, sounding bewildered.

"The sorting hat said that I had the makings of a Gryffindor, with an admiration for talent, the dedication to succeed and a strong sense of loyalty," she said.

"I remember that sorting, because everyone was interested in what house the hat would place Harry. I think I remember seeing you there as well," said George, interrupting her. "You had that hat on for a while."

"If you'd let me finish," she said, glaring at him playfully. "It said some other stuff that I don't really remember, but it said it saw uncertainty in my heart…I think that's why it ultimately chose Hufflepuff… I guess it thought I'd do well in Hufflepuff, since I'm more of a reader, than a doer… I was so relieved when Tyler was sorted into Hufflepuff. I was worried we'd be split up."

"The Hat had difficulties with you? It was on my head barely a second before it threw me into Gryffindor without any further consideration," said George quickly.

"I've thought over what the Hat said many times. I know now that he was right that I'd make many friends in Gryffindor," said Liv thoughtfully.

"Do you…I mean, do you ever regret being in Hufflepuff? George asked curiously.

"Sometimes, especially when we say goodbye for the night, and go our separate ways to our own common rooms. If we were in the same house, we'd just be saying goodnight and going to our separate dorm rooms," Liv said quietly. "Then again, I can still play position of Beater on my house team."

"That's right! I forgot that you played Quidditch!" said George.

"Yeah," she said rolling her eyes, "and don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my boyfriend," she said sternly yet playfully.

George laughed, "Since when do I care if I'm hit with a bludger?"

"Never, but if you are, I'll be sure to make you feel better," she said with a sly smile as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. George's ears turned red and Liv laughed.

"You know, I just thought of something," said George after a moment.

"What?" said Liv with a smile.

He placed his hands on her waist and spoke softly, a hint of sadness in his voice. "If you would have chosen Gryffindor, we could, no we would have been together sooner. I may have been a pranking little third year when I first saw you, but I knew there was something special about you when I first saw you at the sorting."

"Yet you and your brother continued to pull pranks on my friends and I?" Liv asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I was trying to get your attention, and possibly your admiration," he said with a shrug. "I'm surprised I didn't scare you away…"

"If I remember correctly, the first words you ever said to me were, 'Smell ya later!'" she said with a laugh. "George, I laughed my arse off every time Cousin was pranked. She would in turn kick my arse for laughing at her…Besides, I really don't mind frogs," she added with a laugh.

George smiled and kissed her. "You would have fit in perfectly in Gryffindor."

"I know that now, but I couldn't leave Ty… What would you have done if you were split from your twin? Or in your case, your entire family," said Liv, looking up into his eyes.

"I was terrified, Fred and I had never been apart—"

"Same with us," said Liv quietly.

"I shook terribly as I walked up to sit on that stool. Fred had already been sorted and was sitting with Percy at the Gryffindor table. I was so relieved when it called out Gryffindor immediately after being placed upon my head," said George. "I look back on it now and realize how foolish I was to believe I'd end up in some other house…not after Bill, Charley, Percy and Fred…"

"But you and Fred are nothing like them…" said Liv.

"I think Gryffindor house just needs Weasleys," he said laughing. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "We bring all the fun," he pulled back away from her, she looked up into his eyes and saw that familiar glint in his eyes that meant something interesting was about to happen. "Come on!" he said excitedly as he grabbed her hand and lead her through the halls at a run, laughing the entire time.

"Where are we going?" said Liv, laughing as she tried to avoid stepping on George's heels.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he said with a laugh. He let go of her hand so they could run better. "Can you keep up?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, these aren't the best running shoes but…Wait, why do we have to run?" she asked.

"Because we'll get there faster, of course! I don't know I just feel like running for some reason," said George laughing a little. After a while he started to slow down and he came to a stop.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Liv asked as she stopped beside him and looked at him.

"Side cramp," he said holding his side. He leaned up against the nearest wall and pinched his side. "Ow, that's painful…"

"Just a bit," said Liv. "C'mon, you can't be _that_ out of shape," she said sarcastically. George glared playfully at her. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry, c'mon try and walk it off," she said as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the hallway. He followed reluctantly at first but then resumed leading her through the corridors.

"So, where are we going?" Liv asked again, hoping to get an answer from him this time.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," he said. Liv looked around and noticed that she had never been in this part of the school before. She wasn't watching where she was going when George stopped and she bumped into his back.

"Sorry," she muttered. He had come to a stop in front of a tapestry. It was a beautiful woven scene with a majestic silver dragon flying protectively around a large castle. "Are we here?"

"Yeah, it's right up these stairs."

"Stairs?"

"Yes, stairs," he said as he pushed aside the tapestry and opened a narrow wooden door that was hidden behind it.

The narrow door lead to a narrow, spiral staircase and George went up first. The stairs spiraled upward for what seemed like forever, at one point there was a small window in the outer wall. Liv looked out and noticed they were very high up.

"Only a little further," said George, slightly out of breath from the climb.

After a while he stopped on a landing in front of another narrow wooden door. "Close your eyes," he said as he turned around to face her. She smiled and closed her eyes. He moved to stand behind her and covered her eyes with his hand. "No cheating now…" he joked. He then pushed her closer to the door and grabbed the handle with his free hand; he turned it and pushed the door open. It creaked slightly on its hinges as it opened. George pushed her towards the center of the room and removed his hand.

"Go ahead, open your eyes," he said in a soft voice.

Liv slowly opened her eyes and let out a breathless 'wow'. She found herself standing in the middle of an amazing room. Liv didn't know where to look first. In the blink of an eye the room shifted its appearance. When they first walked in it had been a huge library, but it was now a large kitchen, it didn't take long for the room to switch again.

"George, this room is amazing…" it was now a giant bathroom, "but why does it keep changing?" Liv asked.

"It keeps changing until you tell it to stop," said George, and at the word 'stop' the room stopped changing. They were no longer standing in the middle of the room, instead they were standing beside a large, Olympic sized muggle pool. A grin surfaced on Liv's face when George wrinkled his nose, "What's that smell?"

"Chlorine, don't be such a baby, it's not _that_ bad of a smell," she said with a laugh, "At least it's nice and warm, unlike outside… Let's see some of the other rooms."

"All right," said George as he moved to stand by the door and took out his wand. He tapped the door twice and the pool room flickered into a large greenhouse.

"Stop," said Liv.

"Why so soon?" George asked.

"I want to see some of the rooms in detail before they change," Liv answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Go ahead and change it again, I've seen a greenhouse before…"

Two wand taps, the room now looked like a throne room of an ancient castle from medieval times. "Amazing! Stop!" she added quickly. "I love medieval times," she said as she walked around the large, richly decorated room. George moved away from the door and came up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"I love to see you happy," he said. She turned her head to smile at him. "Want to see more rooms?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," she said, still smiling. "But only if you let me make it change."

"Certainly," said George.

"Also, I want you to choose when to stop the changing, I can keep my eyes closed…"

"Okay," said George, a sly grin on his face.

Liv slipped out of George's embrace and moved toward the door while taking her wand out. She closed her eyes and tapped the narrow wooden door twice (it was the only thing in the room that didn't change). She stood there until she heard George say 'stop.'

"Took you long enough," she joked. She then opened her eyes and started to turn around but stopped when George called out for her to wait, and she closed her eyes once more.

"Okay, you can open them," George said softly in her ear.

Liv turned and opened her eyes and saw one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. It was a large, circular room with tall windows all the way around the room. In the center of the room stood a group of trees, their branches and leaves coaxed upward and delicately woven into a living ceiling. Light filtered in through the roof leaving small patches of sunlight on the lush grass floor.

"George, it's absolutely amazing," she said slightly breathless. She turned to him, and he was standing next to her holding a large basket.

"I thought we could have a picnic lunch," he said holding up the basket. Liv smiled as George moved over to the center of the room where the cluster of trees grew and set the basket down. He pulled out a blanket and spread it out, he also set out all the food while Liv walked around the room looking out the windows.

"George, this place is amazing, how did you ever find it? There aren't any classes in the hallway bellow, so how—?"

"I discovered it last year after the Yule Ball…Fred and I were running from Filch, we came down this hallway running side-by-side until I tripped over my dress robes. I saw the tapestry flutter when Fred ran by and I thought I saw a door behind it. I came by a few nights later, alone, to check it out. I discovered this room and learned how it worked," George explained. "I don't think even the Marauders knew about this room. I don't remember ever seeing it on their map," George muttered.

"Marauders? Map? Who and what are you talking about?" Liv asked.

"Never mind, I'm just thinking out loud." he said. He leaned back against a tree and stretched out his legs. Liv slid over to sit next to him, and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"George," she said quietly, their lunch forgotten. "Will you tell me a story?"

"Uh... sure…what about?" asked George.

"You of course!" she said with a laugh, "About you and Fred, something funny you two have done, or some prank you've pulled together."

"We're always doing something funny, and we always pull pranks together…"

"Whatever, just tell me a story."

"Um, okay. Well, this one time, Fred and I…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (12 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**: Well, since it's been over two months (yes, I know...I'm horrible...) Here's the next chapter. Really, if I got more reviews on this one, I'd post more often. I really think this is one of the best things I've written. Although it's a bit more emotionally mature than my Marauders stuff...just my opinion tho I guess...

* * *

"The day was wonderful, George. Best Christmas Eve ever," said Liv as the two walked down to the Great Hall. They had spent their entire day up in the Changing Tower.

"Hey! Long time no see," said Fred. They turned around and saw him coming down the hall towards them. "Where have you two been hiding all day?"

"We've been…around," said Liv with a laugh as Fred squeezed between the two separating their hands and grabbing them in his own.

"Sorry to spoil the mood," laughed Fred.

"No you're not," said George.

"No problem," said Liv somewhat sarcastically.

"So where are we all off to?" Fred asked with a smile.

"Dinner," answered George.

"Really? Can I come too?" Fred pleaded. "Pretty please!"

"We can't stop you from going to the Great Hall," said Liv sarcastically.

"I knew I liked you," Fred squeezed her hand before leaning over to whisper in George's ear. "She's a keeper, don't you lose her."

George smiled, "Then don't drive her away."

"I'll see you guys later," Liv said with a laugh as she attempted to walk away, but Fred still had her hand.

Fred pulled her back, "What, no goodbye kiss?"

"You're right Fred, George I'm sorry I forgot," she passed Fred and kissed George hard on the lips.

"That's okay," said George, blushing slightly.

"I feel left out…" pouted Fred.

"Aww, poor Fred," said Liv. "George, let's make him feel better," George winked and nodded, he knew what to do, of course. "I'm sorry Fred, forgive us?" said Liv.

"Us?" Fred started to say, but before the word was out of his mouth Liv leaned over and kissed his cheek, George did so also, at the same time.

"Bye Fred!" they both said as they ran away from him.

"He's gonna kill me for that," said George while laughing.

"He won't _kill_ you…"

"But he'll probably pound me into the ground later," George muttered. They were walking between their two tables to sit at their usual spots.

"Don't worry, if he hurts you I'll make you feel better," said Liv with a sly smile, repeating what she had said earlier that morning.

"Huh? How?" George asked distractedly, he was watching the entrance to see if Fred was coming.

Liv just laughed and rolled her eyes. She stood up on her toes and kissed him before sitting down at her table.

Fred came in shortly after and sat next to George, but avoided coming in contact with him.

"Sorry about that Fred, but you asked for it…" said George, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah whatever…but I'll forgive you, after all, it is Christmas Eve," said Fred.

Ginny came running into the nearly empty Great Hall and slid to a stop near Fred and George, completely ignoring the curious looks being given by just about everyone else in the room. "Have you seen Ron?" she asked the twins breathlessly.

"Nope, sorry Ginny, we haven't," answered Fred.

"Okay, thanks," she said as she sat down. Tyler gave her a questioning look from his table but she ignored him. "Don't tell him yet, okay?"

George looked over at Liv, then at Tyler before exchanging a look with Fred. The two nodded their identical heads. "You have until tomorrow, that was our agreement," said George quietly.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. I'm going to tell him—"

"When?" Fred asked sarcastically, "You're running out of time."

"I know," said Ginny. She met Tyler's eyes. "I'm telling him after dinner."

"When Tyler is safe in his common room," said George and Ginny glared at him. "What? I'm not being sarcastic!"

"For once!" muttered Fred.

"Thanks, Fred," said George sarcastically.

"Now that was sarcasm" said Fred helpfully.

"Okay, okay…I get it," said Ginny before the two started one of their playful arguments. "I just hope he doesn't take the news _too_ poorly," muttered Ginny.

"You could always tell Ron that his favorite brother is seeing someone and that he never threw a fit about that…" said George helpfully.

"First of all, I hardly think you're his favorite brother, George…" said Ginny.

"Ooh harsh," said Fred.

"Oh I wouldn't be talking Fred, you're just as bad as he is, maybe even _worse_!" said Ginny. George laughed but Ginny stopped him, "Shut up George, besides, that was probably one of the stupidest plans you've ever come up with!" she said.

"What plan?" said Ron from behind Ginny.

"Nothing!" all three said at once.

"Uh…okay…" Ron muttered as he sat down next to Ginny.

Ginny exchanged a quick, nervous look with Tyler at the other table. "So, um… where's Harry?" Fred asked, breaking the tense, unnatural silence that had fallen upon Ron's arrival.

"I don't know," Ron answered somewhat bitterly. "Why would you ask me?" Ginny was the only one to notice the bitterness in his voice.

"Gee, I don't know…maybe it's because you're his best friend. Who else would we ask?" said George his voice weighed down with sarcasm.

"Really? Harry's my best friend?" said Ron as he stared blankly at his food.

Now Fred and George noticed something was wrong. _'Better late than never…'_ Ginny thought to herself. "Ron why would you say such a thing?" said Ginny gently.

Ron burst out. "I never get to see him anymore! And we never spend time with each other—"

"–Ron that's not true," Fred interrupted. "You see him everyday. He's in all of your classes and you eat meals with each other. You sleep in the same room!"

"That doesn't mean we've talked recently," Ron said angrily.

"Ron I don't think—"

"And when we do talk all he wants to talk about is _her_," said Ron as he looked and pointed to the entrance of the Great Hall where Harry was coming through the door. Normally he would have been accompanied by Lillian, but she was gone for the holiday as Harry so often reminded Ron.

"Does he know this bothers you?" Ginny asked.

"How could I tell him, Ginny? He's crazy about her," he said quietly. "That would just make him mad…"

"Make who mad?" Harry asked he finally reached his normal spot at their table.

"Nobody!" Ginny, Fred and George all said at once.

"Uh…okay," said Harry as he sat down across from Ron, next to Fred, with at his side.

"Why the long face, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, no reason," Ron muttered in reply.

"Um…okay," Harry muttered, not believing him.

"Um, Ron…there's something I need to tell you," said Ginny quietly, changing the subject. George gave her a sympathetic look and Fred avoided looking at either Ginny or Ron.

"What?" Ron said distractedly.

"I need to tell you something…"

"Oh, yeah, sure…go right ahead."

"Um, well…actually…uh, can it wait? I mean, I'd rather tell you alone," Ginny said nervously, stumbling over her words.

"Yeah it can wait…Has anyone seen Hermione?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. "What? Don't give me that look…There's nothing between us!" Fred and George looked down at their plates, and Ginny had suddenly found an interest in her cup of pumpkin juice. "I swear, there's nothing going on! What makes you think we're…"

"Who's what?" Hermione asked as she walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and sat down next to Harry.

"Nothing!" The twins and Ginny said, bursting with laughter at their own, private little joke.

"C'mon George, I can't take much more of this," said Fred with a laugh.

"I'm right behind you, Fred," said George. He got up from the table, smiled at Liv and followed Fred out of the Great Hall.

"I'm gonna get going too," said Ginny as she stood up. "Remember Ron, I _need_ to talk to you tonight," she glanced briefly over her shoulder. "It's really important," she said, while looking at Ron. She turned and left the Great Hall, resisting the urge to look back at Tyler.

"I'll be right back," Liv whispered to Tyler and Cousin before she got up and ran after Ginny. "Hey! Ginny wait up! I want to ask you something!"

"I wonder what that's all about," Ron muttered to Hermione.

_"I wonder what that's all about," Cousin muttered to Tyler. Tyler knew the answer of course but he just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating._

"Who knows," said Hermione as she watched Liv catch up with Ginny, who waited for her by the door. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how Liv had fallen for George. She always saw Liv in the library; she was always reading or writing and always had a book or two with her. She was a good student, yet she was with one of the school's four three clowns. The other two being Fred and Peeves, there where four, but Lee Jordan had graduated with the rest of the 7th years, the year before. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione Harry shift around uncomfortably.

"Uh, I'm not too hungry…" he said on cue. "I'm just going to head back up to the common room…"

"Bye, Harry," said Hermione. She knew what he was up to. He and Lillian had been trying to get Ron to ask her out ever since she let slip that she _might_ like him. And it looked like Harry was continuing with Lillian's work even with her gone. "You know, I'm finished too, mind if I tag along?" she said, smiling defiantly at Harry.

"But you've hardly eaten anything," said Harry.

"I'm fine, I had a large lunch," said Hermione as she got up from the table.

"Well, um…okay. Ron, you coming too?" asked Harry.

"Uh…yeah, I really wasn't that hungry…" he said still staring at his full plate. "Besides, there's something Ginny needs to tell me." Ron got up and left the Great Hall ahead of the others just as Liv was coming back in. Harry and Hermione followed Ron more slowly.

"Where'd you go?" Tyler asked as Liv sat back down.

"Ginny's going to tell him soon, when they're alone in the common room," said Liv quietly.

"Tell who, what?" asked Cousin.

"Tell Ron, Ginny's brother, that she and Ty are seeing each other," Liv answered quickly. "So Ty, if I were you I'd be hiding in our common room right about now."

"Since when do you have a girlfriend Ty?" asked Cousin, sounding confused.

"You didn't know?" said Adam. Tyler had told him earlier in the week.

"No, why am I always the last to know these things?" she said sarcastically. "Well, it could be that I haven't seen much of you two in ages. You're always with twin boy—"

"His name is George," Liv interrupted.

"And I just figured Ty was hiding somewhere keeping an eye on you," Cousin finished as if Liv hadn't interrupted her.

"Let's finish this lovely conversation in the common room, shall we?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Yeah, let's get you somewhere safe…" teased Liv.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (13 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**: Here's my excuse for this chapter...I've been doing a lot of reading and Sudoku puzzels (very additcting) and not a lot of writing (even tho this thing is far from being caught up on the posting to written ratio). So, basically, I've been lazy. Fear not, I'm a bit bored with the puzzels and ready to devote all my free time to writing once more (once I finish the book I'm currently reading). It's sad, I've got my reading/writing/sudoku routine all scheduled out...I need a life, no, wait, Harry Potter is my life... (and so is K-Mart...unfortunatly...)

* * *

Ginny was sitting in a dark corner away from the few Gryffindors that hadn't gone home for the holidays when Ron entered the common room alone.

"Ron! Over here!" she called out half-heartedly. "Where's Harry and Hermione?" Ginny asked as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Not sure," he muttered grumpily.

"Um…okay…Ron, listen, I've got something I have to tell you. And I have to tell you _tonight_," said Ginny nervously. She looked over to Fred and George who were entertaining a lonely first year that didn't go home for Christmas.

"Go ahead, you can tell me," said Ron looking confused.

"First you have to promise me that you won't get mad," said Ginny cautiously.

"Why should I have to do that? It's not bad news, is it?" Ron asked skeptically, now he was curious to hear what Ginny had to say.

"Well it's um… it's good news for me, but I don't think you'll like it," said Ginny, she was looking at her feet and not at Ron.

"You've got my attention, Ginny…" said Ron impatiently, sounding slightly irritated.

"I…I have a boyfriend," Ginny said quickly and quietly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Please don't be angry," Ginny pleaded.

"No, I'm not mad; I just didn't hear what you said," Ron said laughing slightly, Ginny's nervousness was unusual.

"Sorry," Ginny said blushing slightly. "I…I have a…a boyfriend," she said louder and slower this time.

Ron just sat there and stared at Ginny. _'How long? Who?'_ these questions and more were running through his mind, but he couldn't form the words.

"Ron? Ron say something, you're scaring me," said Ginny nervously. She glanced over at Fred and George who had been ignoring the first year and watching her intently. "Ron?"

Fred and George came to Ginny's side, Ron looked up at them. "You knew, didn't you?" Ron accused.

Both Fred and George hesitated before nodding their heads. "Yeah, we knew," Fred said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked them.

"We promised Ginny that we'd let her tell you, as long as she told you before Christmas Day," said George.

"How long have you known?"

"Only since Sunday," said Fred.

"Ron, you're not angry with me are you?" asked Ginny.

"No, not with you, I'm angry with myself," said Ron said as he got up and ran upstairs to his dorm room.

"At least he took it well…" said Fred, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think he's still a bit upset about Harry…he didn't even ask for his name!" said Ginny.

Hermione and Harry entered the common room and found the three Weasleys huddled in a corner. "Family meeting?" Harry joked. "Where's Ron?" he asked.

"He's upstairs, I finally told him," said Ginny quietly.

"Ooh, how'd he take it?" Hermione asked.

"Not how you'd expect…" said Fred.

"We believe he had something else on his mind," said George.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"More like, 'Who?'" said Fred.

"Harry, you need to go talk to him, alone," said Ginny.

"Uh…okay…but what about?" asked Harry, obviously confused.

"About you," said George seriously.

"What? I don't understand."

"Go talk to him," said Ginny slowly.

"Harry do you want me to come too?" Hermione asked.

"No, Hermione, he needs to see him alone," said Fred, a serious look on his face.

Hermione looked at the unusual serious looks on the twins faces and knew they were sincere. "Um, all right…"

"Ron?" Harry said quietly as he entered the dorm room.

"What?" Ron replied grumpily from behind the curtains around his bed.

"Ginny, Fred and George said I needed to talk to you, they said you would know what about…"

"Ginny has a boyfriend," Ron said quietly.

"She does? Well, good for her," said Harry.

"Yeah, good for her," Ron replied sarcastically. "I imagine Lillian knew…" Ron muttered. Harry ignored that comment, Lillian was still a touchy subject around him. He never knew he could miss someone so much.

"Ron, what's going on?" Harry asked as he sat on his bed and stared at the red curtains that enclosed Ron in his bed.  
"Soon she'll be ignoring the rest of her friends so she can be with _him_," said Ron angrily as he quickly threw aside the curtain and glared accusingly at Harry.

Harry was surprised to see how angry Ron really was. His face was red and his eyes didn't hold their usual joyful 'sparkle.'

"Ron, this isn't about Ginny, is it?" Harry asked with a slight realization. Ron didn't answer, he just looked down at his feet, his face and ears turning redder. "This is about me, isn't it? Ron, this is about me and Lil," said Harry with very little emotion in his voice.

Ron continued to look at his feet in silence. "Ron, if you had, or have a problem, you know you can come to me," Harry said reassuringly. "You can tell me anything, I thought you knew that." Ron still refused to look up. Harry was becoming frustrated, and that frustration would eventually lead to anger and both of them knew it. "I would think that my best friend would be happy for me, or at least pretend to be." Ron bit his tongue. "But instead my best _friend_ is jealous," Harry said, nearly shouting.

"Well, wouldn't you?" said Ron, finally snapping. "My best friend goes off with some girl and completely forgets that I exist!"

"I never forgot you," Harry said in his defense.

"Yeah? Well it sure didn't seem like it," Ron shot back.

"Oh, so you have a problem with Lillian?"

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say," said Ron quickly.

"Then what _are_ you trying to say?" said Harry. He was now standing up, his green eyes filled with anger.

"I'm happy you found someone to care for you and that you can care for; but you can't forget your friends," said Ron as he stood up to face Harry.

"I haven't forgotten you!" Harry nearly shouted in his frustration.

"Haven't you?" Ron said quietly.

Harry stared blankly at Ron before turning and storming out of the dorm room. Down in the common room they heard footsteps coming quickly down the stairs. When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs he ran through the common room and out through the portrait hole. He ignored the pleas of Hermione and Ginny to know what happened and disappeared through the halls.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked no one in particular.

"How would we know?" Hermione snapped.

"Maybe someone should go try and talk to him," George suggested.

"You'll have to find him first," muttered Fred.

"No, I think he wants to be left alone. Otherwise he would have stayed here," said Hermione quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (Chapter 14 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**: Once again it has been over two months...I really should update this one more often, It's not like I don't have a lot of it written (sarcasm). Enjoy…

Hermione had gone up to the girls' dorm with Ginny, and Fred and Angelina were sitting in front of the fireplace talking in low voices. George decided he'd go up to the owlery and send Liv her Christmas card. Needless to say, George was surprised to fine Harry sitting on the large window ledge of the owlery, staring out into the snowy night sky.

"It's a bit cold to be up here without your winter robes," said George quietly.

Harry turned and looked up at George then returned his gaze to the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts. "Congratulations, you found me," said Harry sarcastically. "Now you can run off and tell everyone where I am," he added bitterly.

"Don't be so full of yourself," said George dryly. "Nobody is looking for you."

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked, slightly taken aback.

"Sending a Christmas card," said George as he held up the envelope for Harry to see. "So, do you…um…do you want to tell me what happened?" said George as he searched the rafters for Liv's owl.

"Not really," said Harry quietly.

"Okay, suit yourself," said George as he gave up his search and turned to go.

"I don't know what happened," said Harry, deciding to talk after all. "He just…he got all weird."

"No, Harry. Ron had a good point…even if he didn't make it clear."

"Oh he was clear enough," said Harry bitterly. "He doesn't like that I'm happy."

"Are you seriously that thick headed?" said George without thinking. Harry turned and glared at him. "Listen, I know what you're going through—"

"Oh really? So Voldemort killed your parents too and left you in a life of misery?" Harry interrupted. "Is that why you have the right to criticize me?"

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it. And yes, I do know what you're going through, I'm sorry I said those things earlier, but I was trying to get my point across and to get your attention."

"Yeah, well, you've got it," said Harry as he turned to face George.

"It's great having a girlfriend. Liv makes me happy and she understands me. But Ron hasn't had a girlfriend before, and you know that, and he's not use to sharing you with someone else besides Hermione," said George as he sat next to Harry on the window ledge. "Even though I spend so much time with Liv, I still manage to keep a strong relation ship with my friends."

"But your best friend is your brother…you and Fred will always get along, no matter what," said Harry.

"I have other friends besides my brother…you, for example. Even if I don't see much of you anymore…" said George.

"Okay, I get your point…but how can I hang out with Ron if he's uncomfortable around Lil?" Harry asked.

"It's not that he's uncomfortable with her, he just hasn't spent any alone time with you in a while. Everywhere you are she's there too," said George. "I know how much you love her, but you can't forget how to be yourself when she isn't around. She'll understand if you ask her for some alone time with Ron, she isn't stupid…" George said light-heartedly.

Harry laughed, "You're right, she isn't…"

"But you've got a different problem now," said George, becoming serious once more.

"Oh great, now what?" said Harry sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"See, now that you're ready to spend some time with Ron, it's too late…he won't talk to you," said George. "You and I both know Ron, you may even know him better—"

"—Impossible!" Harry interrupted. "He's your brother!"

"But he's your best friend. Best friends aren't the same as an older brother. Anyway, we both know how stubborn he can be…"

"It won't be easy," muttered Harry.

"Yeah I know. It's hard for one stubborn person to admit to another that he was wrong."

"Hey! I'm not stubborn!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well isn't that the kettle calling the cauldron black," muttered George.

"Whatever…what should I do?" asked Harry.

"Let me talk to him first," said George.

"Uh…okay, I guess," said Harry hesitantly. He then stood up and asked, "Wait a minute! When did you start giving out relationship advice?"

"Today. You were my first patient. That'll be two galleons please," George joked.

"What!" Harry asked, slightly shocked.

"I charge by the hour. Two galleons per hour," said George, sounding serious.

"But we weren't up here that long!"

"Then I still owe you a half hour's worth of advice," said George with a shrug. Harry noticed a slight glint in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Uh…no."

Harry laughed, "I probably would have paid you anyways."

"Cool, at least I have a fallback plan incase the store fails," George joked.

"Don't worry…I don't think it will," said Harry.

"I hope you're right. I'm getting cold…c'mon let's get outta here," said George.

"So you'll talk to Ron?"

"Yeah, it'll all be fixed before tomorrow morning," said George. "We'll all enjoy our Christmas."

"So, uh…how long has Ginny had a boyfriend?" Harry asked as the two climbed down the steps and headed back toward the common room, Liv's Christmas card forgotten in George's pocket.

George laughed and shook his head, "Long enough my friend, long enough."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (Chapter 15 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**: No excuses… Just enjoy

"Ron?" George called out softly when he entered the dorm room shared by the sixth year Gryffindor boys.

"Go away," Ron's muffled voice called from behind the curtains of around his bed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Little Brother," said George as he pulled away the curtains.

"Leave me alone Fred," Ron muttered as he turned his back on George.

George laughed, "Nope, wrong again."

"Again?" said Ron. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he turned and looked at George.

"Yeah, _again_. First you thought I'd go away, and second you thought I was Fred," George said as he sat down on the bed next to Ron.

"So you've come to make fun of me?" Ron said bitterly.

"Surprisingly…no. I'm here on business."

"Oh, so you're trying to sell me something," Ron said sarcastically.

"No, you git! I'm here to talk to you," said George seriously. "And maybe make fun of you a little…" he added as an afterthought.

"Talk to me about what?" said Ron with a sigh.

"I talked to Harry and—"

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it."

"Shut up and listen," said George. "He understands now, before he didn't. Before he was angry and he didn't know what you were trying to say."

"And he knows now?" Ron asked sharply.

"Yes, he does. He's going to try harder. But first you need to talk to him," said George, Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, and this time you two are going to talk, not yell. Got it?"

"Yeah," Ron said quietly.

"Whenever you're ready…" said George as he stood up and headed toward the door.

"George?" Ron called out. "Are you sure he understands?"

"Yeah, I even gave him some advice," said George with a smile. "Don't you roll your eyes at me…I knew what I was talking about when I told him. I spoke from experience."

"Whatever, can you send him up?"

"Already? Sure," said George. He left the room and Harry soon entered.

"Hey," Harry said quietly as he opened the door and noticed Ron staring at him.

"So you and George talked?" said Ron.

"Yeah, he made me realize what I hadn't seen before," said Harry as he sat on his bed and faced Ron. Ron nodded, but remained silent, Harry took this as a sign to continue. "I've been so wrapped up in my relationship with Lillian lately, and I've been spending so much time with her that I...I guess I've neglected my friendship with you—"

"Gee, you think?" said Ron sarcastically.

Harry bit his tongue and ignored the remark. George had warned him that Ron would be stubborn, and Harry knew that making any type of sarcastic remark would only make matters worse. "I'll talk with Lil, I'm sure she'll understand…we're going to start spending less time together so I can spend some more time with you."

Ron looked up at Harry and opened his mouth to speak, but he shut it again. This time he took the time to choose his words more carefully. "But what will Lil do?"

"She'll be hanging out with Liv…George agreed to spend less time with his girl, and more time with his friends," Harry said, a half smile on his lips.

"Sounds like the girls will be getting together to scheme against us," said Ron, some of his humor returning.

"Ron, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have ignored you for a girl."

"That's okay…I know how much you love her," said Ron. "I just got a little jealous…"

"I promise, a girl will never get between us again…unless it's Hermione, of course," Harry said slyly.

"Hey I'm fine, just as long as you don't start dating my sister," Ron joked.

"Why would I date your sister? I already have a girlfriend… Besides she's already taken."

"Ginny has a boyfriend!" Ron said, the news she had told him an hour earlier had finally sunk in. "Who is he? Where is he? When I find him I'll—"

"Ron!" George came in and stopped him mid-threat.

"Do you know who it is?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yes, now we've been over this before so would you just calm down," George replied.

"Calm down? Why should I calm down?" Ron nearly shouted.

"Because when you shout, the extendable ears pick up your voices better, and if you get any louder Ginny will be able to hear you," George said through clenched teeth.

"You're using extendable ears?" asked Harry.

"The entire time I talked to you it never crossed your mind?" said George. "How else would I have known so many details of your conversation?"

"But I didn't see a little string…" said Harry, purely amazed.

"Fred and I developed wireless extendable ears…we were testing them downstairs when we picked up on your conversation."

"Right, 'testing them' you were eavesdropping…" Ron accused.

"Wireless!" said Harry.

George nodded his head. Ron's mind, although temporarily distracted, had returned to Ginny. "What about Ginny and—?"

"If you wan to know so badly, why don't you go and ask her yourself," George interrupted.

"I think I will," said Ron before disappearing from the dorm room.

"You just have all the answers today, don't you?" said Harry as he looked at George, a look of appreciation on his face.

"Yeah, I know…and it's starting to scare me," George joked.

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

"Don't mention it," said George as he left the room, and left Harry sitting on his bed alone.  
"What am I doing up here?" he said to himself. "All the action is downstairs…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (Chapter 16 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**: Just trying to get as much posted before I go away to college as possible… Enjoy.

"A boyfriend! Ginny what're you trying to do to me?" Ron was saying as Harry entered the common room. "Who is he?"

"Shut up and calm down," said Fred.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Ron. We approve of him," said George blatantly.

"_You_ approve of him? Oh great…now I can relax," said Ron sarcastically.

"C'mon Ron, don't be such a prick," said Fred.

"What's his name? What house is he in? If he's in Slytherin I'll– I don't know what I'll do, but I know it won't be good," Ron threatened.

"Just calm down Ron," said Harry. "I'm sure she'll tell you if only you would let her."

"She's dating Draco," said Fred quickly as a joke.

"What!" Both Harry and Ron said at once, both looking dumbfounded at Ginny.

"Fred! No, Ron, don't worry. I'm not…I swear," said Ginny quickly. "Fred, why would you say such a thing!"

"You better not be—"

"I'm _not_ Ron," said Ginny, quickly cutting him off. "I believe you've met him before, and I know you've met his sister," she said calmly. George moved to stand at Ginny's side, ready to defend Tyler.

"I have? Who? What house?" Ron asked impatiently.

"His sister is one of my best girl friends; the others, of course, being you and Lil…" she said looking to Hermione.

"You mean, that girl…oh what's her name?" said Harry.

"Liv," said George helpfully.

"Her brother?" Harry said, trying to remember who her brother was.

"Yes, her brother! You guys are so thick headed," Hermione snapped. "Liv and Ty are both in our year and you don't even know who they are!"

"Ty? Tyler James, from Hufflepuff?" asked Ron, Ginny nodded her head. "And you _approve_ of him?" said Ron said somewhat sarcastically to Fred and George. George nodded his head once in reply. "How long have you known?" Ron asked George, knowing that most likely he'd get the truthful answer from him instead of Fred.

"Look, we've been through this before, only a week," said Fred. Ron looked to George for conformation and once more, he nodded his head.  
"Ron, are you mad?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Not at you, at these two…yes!"

"What did we do?" asked Fred, quickly going into defense mode.

"You knew and didn't tell me!" Ron snapped.

"Of course we didn't tell you," said Fred. "Because we knew you'd act like _this_!"  
"We promised Ginny we'd let her tell you…" said George.

"…As long as I told you before Christmas," Ginny finished.

"A promise is a promise, Ron," said Hermione.

Ron mumbled indistinctly as he crossed the room and started to climb the stairs to the boys' dorm. "Ron?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"It's been a long day, I'm going to bed," he said without turning around.

"Poor Ron," said Hermione once he was out of earshot.

"Yeah, he's had a rough evening, I don't blame him for going to bed so early. Harry said as she looked at her watch.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny.

"10:30, why?" Harry answered.

"Oh, I was hoping it was earlier so I could go tell Ty about Ron's reaction. But it's after hours and if Filch catches us out we'd both be in a load of trouble," said Ginny.

"So don't let him catch you…" said Harry, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What are you implying?" Ginny asked, sounding intrigued.

"My invisibility cloak…just tell him you'll meet him in the hallway near the kitchen or something and you two can slip into an empty classroom…" said Harry.

"Harry, you're a genius!" said Ginny, giving him a quick hug. Fred let out snort of laughter.

"What happens if you get caught? What if—?" said Hermione.

"I won't get caught…I've learned from the best," said Ginny as she smiled at Fred and George.

The twins beamed proudly at their little sister. "Well I'm glad we taught at least one of our siblings how to cause mischief," said Fred.

"I'm not sure that's true," said Hermione.

"Huh?" both twins said.

"Ron knows how to cause trouble too," said Harry.

"You and Ron both!" Hermione accused.

"Oh and you just came along for the ride?" Harry said somewhat sarcastically.

"Of course," she insisted. "Someone had to keep you two from killing yourselves."

"What about our second year? It was your idea to—"

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted warningly. It was still unknown that they had brewed the Polyjuice potion to find out if Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin.

"To do what?" Fred asked curiously.

"Uh…nothing…" Harry said quickly.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight," Hermione said to avoid Fred and George's curiosity.

"And I'll go get my invisibility cloak," Harry said before running upstairs.

"Oh well," said Fred with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Here you go Ginny," said Harry as he came back down the stairs. "You can give it back in the morning."

"Thanks, Harry," she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object. She held it clutched in her hand so no one else could see it. And after a minute or two she slipped it back into her pocket unseen. "I'll see you guys later, goodnight." Ginny covered herself with the cloak and those in the common room saw the portrait door open and close as she slipped into the dark corridors.

"Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight," said Fred. "Coming George?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning, Harry," said George. The twins then disappeared up the stairs, Harry soon to follow.

Ginny slipped noiselessly down the hall, only stopping once to avoid Mrs. Norris. And just in case Mrs. Norris had heard her she took the long way to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room. A left here, when she should have gone right, and going up a flight of stairs when she should have gone down. After a while the small trinket she had placed in her pocket grew warm. She reached in and pulled it out.

'_Where are you?_' Tyler's thoughts rang through her head, '_You should have been here by now. You didn't get caught did you?' _Ginny could feel the concern he had for her in his thoughts.

'_I had to loose Mrs. Norris…sorry, I'm coming._' Ginny thought in response. She slipped the small item back into her pocket and headed towards the kitchens.

When Ginny arrived at the corridor leading to the kitchens she saw Tyler waiting anxiously outside of the Kitchen's painting. She giggled silently to herself and snuck up beside him. Removing the cloak from just her head she leaned over on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Boo!" she said softly. Tyler jumped slightly at her sudden appearance and smiled.

"How am I supposed to wrap my arms around you when I can't see you?" Tyler said innocently. Ginny laughed and threw the invisibility cloak over his head.

"You can hold on to me all you want when we get up to _our_ look out tower," she said with a smile. The two walked through the corridors and up the steps of the secret tower.

The two came into the center of the room and took off Harry's invisibility cloak. "So… how'd your brother take it?" Tyler asked cautiously.

"Surprisingly well," said Ginny.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he was pretty preoccupied," said Ginny as she sat down in the center of the room. She tugged on the sleeve of Tyler's robes and he sat down next to her. "He was really upset about Harry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's been spending so much time with Lil lately that Ron got jealous," said Ginny. She leaned closer to Tyler and he wrapped his arm around her.

"None of your friends are jealous, right?" he asked.

"No…so, what'd you get me for Christmas?" she asked, turning her head to look him in the eyes.

He laughed at the sudden change of topic, "Nice try, but you're going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out," he said firmly, but with a smile on his face.

"Pretty please?" she asked, looking at him with puppy dog eyes and a pouting lip.

"Ginny…" Tyler tried to protest.

"Please…it's almost midnight, so technically it's _almost_ Christmas day…" she continued to plead. "Please?"

"I don't have it with me…" Tyler said to Ginny's disappointment.

"Fine," she murmured.

"But I can give you this…" Tyler leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"That's all?" she asked slyly.

"For now…" he teased.

"All right, I guess I'll get going then," Ginny said as she stood up and started to cross to the door.

"No, wait," said Tyler, standing up and going to her.

"Yes?" she said, still teasing him.

"Don't go…not yet," said Tyler, reaching for her hand.

Ginny moved away from him and toward a window, still teasing Tyler. "No, I really should… Fred and George are probably having a hard time keeping Ron in the common room…"

"Oh, then I guess we better go. Wouldn't want Ron to worry _too_ much," said Tyler. He moved toward the trap door in the floor of the tower and knelt down next to it.

"Coming?"

Ginny's eyes widened, he had called her bluff. "I…I was only kidding…I—"

"I thought so…" Tyler snorted.

'Ginny smiled and looked into his eyes. "I was that obvious, huh?" she said, eyebrows raised.

Tyler smiled and nodded, "But really, don't you think we should go back? Morning comes awfully quick…"

"Fine," Ginny said after a long, drawn out sigh. "C'mon, get under the cloak," she said, trying not to sound too disappointed. Once he was under the cloak she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. "Try to avoid making too much noise," she whispered.

The two returned to the hallway outside of the Hufflepuff common room as slowly as possible, neither one of them wanted to part. When they finally arrived outside the Hufflepuff common room Tyler gave Ginny a quick kiss goodbye and disappeared inside.

Walking back to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible Ginny entered the common room just as Ron came down the stairs.

"Who's there?" Ron asked, his voice somewhat mumbled. Ginny let out a sigh of relief, she was still wearing the cloak and he couldn't see her. Ron mumbled something else and Ginny realized he was sleep walking!

"Go back to bed!" she said in a soothing, yet eerie voice. And with a muttered 'okay' Ron went back upstairs. With a giggle and a suppressed yawn Ginny went up stairs and crawled in bed, dreams of the day to come in her head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Troubled Waters: Shadow of Doubt (Chapter 17 of ?)  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was the inspiration for "Diary of a Hufflepuff." Follow several characters through their adventures in love. The main characters are Fred and George and Olivia James, (one of) my original character(s).  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**: Just posting whenever possible...And I'm procrastinating. I gotta go do my FYS homework now, so stop distracting me! (No, really all distractions are welcome!)

"Harry, Harry wake up!" came Ron's voice, echoing throughout the nearly deserted Gryffindor Tower. "C'mon Harry, before Fred and George open your presents for you!"

Slowly Harry emerged from under the covers of his four poster bed and came downstairs. "They better not…" he muttered sleepily, trying to sound grumpy but failing because of the huge grin he had on his face.

Soon everyone was opening their presents with an occasional "Oh wow Harry!" and a sarcastic "Gee Fred, you shouldn't have..." After all the presents were opened everyone went upstairs to get dressed for breakfast. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione had all received Mrs. Weasley's infamous Weasley Sweaters and wore them down to breakfast.

"Well, with those sweaters I'll be able to tell you two apart," Tyler joked when the group made their way into the Great Hall. "So let me guess. You're Fred," he pointed to the obvious choice, the twin with the letter 'F' on his front. "And you're George," he said, pointing to the twin with the letter 'G' on his chest.

"Nope! I'm Fred," said the twin wearing the letter 'G.'

"And I'm George," said the twin with the letter 'F.'

"And I'm confused…" said Tyler.

"That's the point," said Fred.

"Don't worry about it," said George.

"That's half the fun," said Fred. Tyler looked more confused then ever but Ginny came to his side and grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"Would you two knock it off?" she said, trying to sound irritated while trying not to laugh.

"Sure thing, Sis. Speaking of which…" said George, "Where's Liv?"

"Oh, she's coming. Marty, her owl came with a letter before we left the common room and she stayed behind to read it," said Tyler.

"Do you know who it was from?" George asked.

"No clue," said Tyler. "If it had been from our parents she would have told me, and it would have been addressed to the both of us…"

"Are we going to eat or just stand around here talking all day?" said Ron said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, let's eat," Ginny agreed. They all sat at the same table. There were so few students that had stayed behind that it didn't matter where everyone sat.

A few moments later Liv came into the Great Hall and somewhat shakily she walked down the aisle and joined the group and the end of the table. George smiled when he saw her and she returned his smile but he couldn't help but notice something was wrong. He gave her a worried look but she ignored it and slipped the folded bit of parchment into Tyler's hand.

"What's this?" Tyler asked, looking down at the parchment.

"It's from…It's from an old friend," Liv replied quietly. It was then that Tyler looked up and saw tears forming in her eyes, and it was then that George noticed her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. Sure signs that she had been crying.

"Liv, are you okay?" George asked.

She rubbed her eyes, smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine," she said unconvincingly. "Uh, you know what, I'm not hungry, and I'm not feeling too well…I'm just going to go back to the common room to lie down for a while," she said as she turned to leave, George just stared at her dumbfounded. Tyler unfolded the parchment, read who the letter was from then quickly got up and followed his twin out of the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" asked Fred, looking concerned.

"I don't know," said George, looking puzzled as he watched Liv leave the Great Hall.

"But I'm going to find out," said Ginny defiantly. She got up and left the Great Hall. She was about to go downstairs toward the Hufflepuff Dormitories but she stopped when she heard a muffled sound coming from an empty classroom nearby. Putting her ear up against the door she heard Liv's voice.

"Why Tyler? Why did he have to send this now? Why did he have to tell me now when I'm so happy with the way things are?" Liv asked, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Can I at least have a chance to read it so I know what you're talking about?" said Tyler nervously.

Cautiously Ginny knocked on the door, "Tyler? Tyler it's me…Liv are you okay?" she heard a muffled sound and soon the door opened up a crack.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but this isn't the best time…" said Tyler.

"No, let her in," Liv said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked, Liv nodded and he opened the door further. "But she doesn't know about—"

"Of course she doesn't know, only our friends in Hufflepuff really knew about him," Liv snapped.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. Tyler crossed the room and sat in an empty desk to read the letter.

Liv let out a sigh and told Ginny about James. "Long story short, we met our first year, he was sorted into Hufflepuff too and we soon became friends…"

"I'm sorry, but who?" Ginny asked, looking confused.

"Oh, sorry…James Wade…He helped me survive potions class and I helped him with charms and transfiguration. Anyway, we became really good friends, he became Ty's best friend almost instantly and at one point he was like a brother to me. Then I realized that I liked him…" Liv said haltingly. "We went to the Yule Ball together our fourth year, as friends, but during one of the slow dances he told me he wished we could be more than friends. Although we were never officially a couple…"

Ginny sat there and listened to her, not knowing what to say. "He never really told me how he felt, a kiss on the cheek every now and then, but never how he felt… We were still really close, the best of friends… Before term started fifth year, last summer I got a letter from him. All it said, was that he was sorry, but he couldn't come back…"

"Did he ever say why?" Ginny asked.

"No, but Ty and I figured it had something to do with his parents. His mother was an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, she was also in the order although it wasn't widely known. His father was – I'm not sure if he still is – an Auror," said Liv, her voice becoming scratchy tone but she cleared her throat and continued. "In the letter, the one over the summer, he told us that he'd miss us, but he still never said much else…"

"Until now," said Tyler, after he finished reading the letter.

"I'm not sure I understand…" said Ginny quietly.

Tyler handed the letter to Liv and she got up and went to Ginny's side. She pointed to a particular passage, "Read," she instructed.

Ginny read the paragraph Liv pointed to:

'_Olivia, I'm sorry to drop this on you, for I'm sure you've moved on. But this year and a half apart have been hard and have shown me how much I really cared for you. I really miss you Ollie, I realize that now. I had something wonderful going for me and I handled it all wrong. I shouldn't have said goodbye the way I did, but I want you to know that I loved you. And that I still love you. All I can do now is hope you'll forgive me and give me a second chance when I come back at the start of term after the holidays."_

Ginny stopped reading and looked up at Liv. "He's coming back?"

"Even though we were really close, I almost wish he wouldn't," said Liv, her eyes darkening. "Why now?" she asked, nearly shouting. "How am I supposed to explain this to George? WHY THE HELL DID HE HAVE TO TELL ME THAT HE LOVES ME _NOW_!" she said, shouting this time.

Tyler came up behind her to comfort her, "He couldn't have known," said Tyler calmly. "Neither one of us has sent him anything in over a year…"

"What am I suppose to do?" she asked in earnest, tears filling her eyes once more.

"Greet him like the friend he was, _before_ you went to the Yule Ball with him," said Tyler. "And let him know you've moved on. Let him know about George."

Liv looked emotionally torn. "I don't care what happens with him, it's George I'm worried about. What am I supposed to tell George?" asked Liv.

"The truth," said Ginny quietly.

Liv jumped, she had temporarily forgotten Ginny was there. "How could I do that to him?"

"Don't tell him everything. Just that you and this James guy were just friends. Very good friends, more like brother and sister," said Ginny.

"You want me to lie to him?" Liv said, looking up at Ginny. "I can't do that, I love him too much…" Ginny looked down at her hands.

"I'll have a talk with James when he gets here," said Tyler supportively. "Don't worry about it. I'll help you out…"

"I know you will… Thanks Ty," said Liv, giving her brother a hug.

"And if he hurts my little sister I'll curse him into the next decade!" said Tyler, Liv laughed and smiled. "That's what I like to see…" he said, giving her one last, reassuring hug.

"I don't doubt that for one minute," said Liv, smiling.

"Now, let's not let this get us down," said Tyler. "We still have Christmas festivities to attend to."

"All right, I'll join you in the Great Hall in ten minutes or so. I need to go make myself presentable," said Liv. She left the room and headed toward the Hufflepuff Dormitories and Common room.

"How did she feel about him?" Ginny asked Tyler after Liv had gone.

"She really liked him, the two got along so well… She may have loved him at one time, I don't know, but he let her down," said Tyler. "He broke her heart."

"You don't think there will be any trouble do you? Eventually George will find out…" said Ginny. "Probably because Liv will tell him."

"Or James will confront him when he finds out… I just hope there isn't too much trouble…" said Tyler. Ginny looked over at him and saw his eyes fill up with tears.

"Tyler?" she asked, knowing something else was bothering him. "C'mon, you know you can tell me…"

"It's nothing," he lied. "Just some dust in my eye. Come on, lets get back out there before Ron comes looking for us…"

"Don't worry, he's too preoccupied eating," said Ginny. "He probably never noticed we left," she added with a laugh.

Tyler smiled and took her hand and together they walked back to the Great Hall.


End file.
